tiempo despues
by Zafiro Gehabich
Summary: poco tiempo a pasado de Mechtanium Surge de pronto alguien regresa a sus vidas
1. Chapter 1

en un parque en la ciudad de tokio se encontraban 7 peleadores y ellos eran

dan kuso-un peleador pyrus de 17 años muy optimista ojos rojos y cabello marron desordenado

shun kazami-peleador ventus de 18 años muy serio ojos color marron claro que enloquecerian a cualquiera y cabello hasta los hombros negro como la noche

ace grit-peleador darkus de 18 años muy pensativo ojos color gris claro y cabello azul verdoso

marucho murukura-peleador aquos de 16 años muy inteligente ojos color azul cabello rubio

runo misaki-peleadora haos de 17 años un poco gruñona pero linda ojos color verde y cabello azul cielo

mira clay-peleadora subterra de 18 años muy linda ojos color azul cielo y cabello rojizo

julie makimoto-una peleadora subterra de 17 años muy femenina ojos color grisaceo fuerte y cabello plateado

de pronto sintiero como alguien se posaba tras ellos y voltearon

?- chicos?

todos se quedaron en shock al ver quien era

**continuara**

* * *

><p>jeje lo siento mucho por haberlo dejado hasta ahi pero pronto subire pliss dejen reviews para saber como quedo acepto todo tipo de cosas hasta amenazas de muerte jiji<p>


	2. Chapter 2

alice?-todos

alice gehabich-peleadora darkus de 18 a os ella es muy linda y callada cabello rojizo claro que parece anaranjado ojos color chocolate en ese momento iba vestida con una falda mas arriba de las rodillas negra unas botas negras igual hasta las rodillas y una blusa de tirantes morada y una boina negra y en su fleco tenia un color morado en las puntas

CHICOS!-alice corriendo a abrazar a sus amigos pero ellos no correspondian por que no salian del shock-chicos? que les pasa?

alice has cambiado mucho-runo saliendo del shock-a que se debe tu visita aqui en tokio?

lo siento chicos solo queria darles una sorpresa-sintiendose culpable por no avisar que iba a tokio

no tienes que disculparte solo que que haces aqui en tokio no estabas en rusia?-mirra

si solo que con lo que le paso a mi abuelo he decidido venir a vivir aqui a tokio-alice

y que paso?-ace

el fallecio en un accidente que tubo con un nuevo experimento-dijo bajando la cabeza

lo sentimos-por fin hablo shun poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella

gracias-dijo ruborizada si antes habia sentido algo por el pelinegro pero no sabia que era

y tienes donde quedarte?-dijo julie

si hace un a o decubrimos mi abuelo y yo que mis padres me dieron una gran cantidad de dinero y pues me compre donde vivir-alice y de cuanto era?-dijo marucho

mmmm de casi como dies millones de dolares (jaja perdon solo que se me ocurrio si es muy raro verdad?)

que?-dan y de repente para sorpresa de todos se desmallo

peo no vivire sola-alice

y con quien-runo

pues con mi prima-todos se dorprendieron no sabian que alice tenia una prima

y como es tu prima?-ace

rubia y de ojo azules-alice(me sorprendio lo de colarme en los fics a si que le hice espero no os moleste)

y cuando viene?-dan

ma ana por la ma ana estara aqui bueno chicos tengo que irme nos vemos luego-alice iendose

oigan chicos y si le preparamos una fiesta de bienvenida a alice y su prima-julie

claro-todos

bien ma ana en mi casa ok?-marucho

ok-todos 


	3. Chapter 3

al dia siguiente

alice y sus amigos estaban en el aeropuerto esperando a su prima de pronto escucho que alguien grito su nombre

ALICE!- ?

ah?-alice de pronto volteo y vio a su prima-ZAFIRO-grito de emocion (jeje les dige que me iva a meter lo siento si no os gusta)

zafiro gehabich prima de alice igual peleadora darkus de 18 a os muy compasiva y buena amiga cabello rubio hasta la cintura suelto ojos azul zafiro (sigo diciendo que tonto no)  
>alta llevaba un vestido strapless color azul que combinaba con sus ojos y zapatos con muy poco tacon negros igual que alice en su fleco llevaba azul en las puntas un collar que tenia la letra z y ovio con una maleta donde llevaba sus cosas<p>

prima-dijeron al unisono para ir a abrazarse

de nuevo los chicos se quedaron en shock no sabian que la prima de alice seria asi

bueno zafiro ellos son mis amigos dan,runo,julie,ace,shun,mirra y marucho-alice

es un gusto en conocerlos alice me a hablado mucho de ustedes-dijo zafiro con una sonrisa

el gusto es nuestro-runo

bueno zafiro deveriamos ir a la casa debes de estar cansada despues del viaje-alice

en realidad me dormi en todo el vuelo-zafiro roja de la verguenza

bueno por lo menos a dejar tu equipaje-alice

si claro-zafiro

oigan chicas que tal si las ayudamos-mira

muchas gracias-zafiro

y asi se fueron a casa de alice y zafiro pero cuendo llegaron se sorprendieron de la hermosa que era la casa era de un solo piso pero muy linda

cuando dejaron todo en su lugar decidieron ir al cafe de runo

oigan chicas y que hacemos hoy?

vamos de compras-grito no chillo julie

olle runo siempre es asi?-murmuto por lo bajo para que no la escucharan

si pero descuida te acostumbraras-runo

esta bien vamos-mira

y asi se la pasaron toda la tarde en el centro comercial julie se queria llevar todo pero no podia hasta casi se rompe una u a agarrandose del vidrio de una tienda de vestidos

despues fueron a la casa de alice y estaban en el cuarto de zafiro era color fucsia con blanco y era muy grande continuara

si ya se hago fics muy cortos verdad? lo siento de nuevo en el otro capi sera la fiesta de bienvenida espero poder subirlo pronto a y gracias a Natsuko-shimizu a sasume - uchiha y a andorea por dejas reviews bueno mu despido *b*y*e ?zafiro gehabich? 


	4. Chapter 4

Las chicas estaban alistas cuando de repente se escucha a 2 chicas pelear

Damelo-julie

No tu damelo-mira

Chicas por favor dejen de pelear- alice

De hecho unas ya estaban listas solo que 2 chicas se peleaban por un vestido color beige con retoques plateados

Alice iba con un vestido blanco y botas blancas se hab a agarrado el cabello en una coleta alta y el fleco le cambio al color blanco e iba maquillada con un poco de rubor y un brillo sabor duraznos

Zafiro llevaba unos jeans azules, una blusa sin mangas color morada, unos zapatos de plataforma negros no tan altos que en dorado decian zafiro su mismo collar se dejo el cabello suelto, el fleco le cambio a un color morado e iba maquillada con un poco de sombra en los ojos morada y brillo sabor uva y llevaba unos aros de aretes

Runo llevaba una blusa amarilla que dec a shick girl (que eso se me ocurri ) una falda verde lim n y unas botas verde llevaba rubor pero no mucho y brillo sabor pi a

Ja te lo gane-mira

No es justo-hacia un espectaculo julie haciendo que todas se rieran- ok me llevo este-dijo se alando un vestido rosa 5 minutos mas tarde sali ya lista) por lo menos no se tardo todo el rato

Julie llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas y zapatos sin tacones rosas y ella era la que se exced a en maquillaje (les dejo que se lo imaginen)

Mirra llevaba un vestido beige con retoques plateados y botas color beige ella no iba maquillada

Bueno chicas nos vamos?-julie

En casa de marucho

Muchos ya hab an llegado iban Baron, Ace , Dan , Shun , Joe y muchos mas

Con las chicas

Iban muy tranquilamente pero para poder ir a la casa de marucho ten an que pasar por un callej n muy poco transitado de repente sienten que alguien las viene persiguiendo y adelantan el paso y luego delante de ellas aparecen 2 sujetos nada lindos

Sujeto 1-valla valla pero que hacen 5 bellezas por estas calles

Sujeto 2-bien parece que hoy nos vamos a divertir

No se atrevan a tocarlas-dijo con mirada asesina zafiro

Sujeto 3-y quien lo va a impedir tu jajajaja

Yo tambien-dijo alice

Sujeto 4 no nos hagan reir mejor cooperen y no saldr n lastimadas-dijo apuntando con un arma

De repente zafiro saca un latigo de su bolso y rapidamente le quita el arma al sujeto

Alice y zafiro asintieron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban los 5 sujetos en el piso

chicas que fue eso?-dijo julie

Otro dia se lo diremos-dijeron al unisono

Ok-dijeron resignadas-bueno nos vamos?

Ambas asintieron

En casa de marucho ya iban llegando las chicas cuando todos las estaban saludando

De pronto zafiro vio a un chico rubio marron de ojos negros

Que guapo-penso

De repente la vio y pens que linda

Joe Brown-peleador haos 18 a os un chico lindo cabello rubio marron ojos negros (lo siento pero aqu no hay chanxjoe)

* * *

><p>continuara lo siento se que es muy corto enserio lo sirnto bueno queria agradecer a estelaluna por dejar reviews bueno me despido *b*y*e*<p>

zafiro gehabich


	5. Chapter 5

De pronto los chicos se les acercaron

Por que tardaron tanto-shun

Es que se nos acercaron unos tipos de muy mala espina-mira

Y que paso no les hicieron nada?-ace

No gracias a alice y zafiro-juli

e Todos las ven con un signo de interrogacion en la cara

Zafiro suspirando-otro dia se los decimos

Ok-resignados

Bueno chicos hay que disfrutar despues de todo es una fiesta-dan

Tienes razon-runo

Despues de tanto tiempo al fin tienes razon en algo-shun

Todos se empezaron a reir por el comentario de shun

Hola chicas-marucho quien iba llegando con joe

Hola marucho-dijeron al unisono

Oigan han visto a zafiro?-alice

No-dijeron todos de repente se escucha un microfono

Hola chicos soy zafiro la prima de alice y quisiera cantar una cancion-zafiro ( que colada no? )

La cancion es love you like a love song de selena gomez

It`s been said and done

Every beautiful thoughts been already sung

and i guess night now here's another one

So your melody will Play on and on,

With best we own

You are beautiful like a dream Come alive,incredible

A center full of miracle,lyrical

You,ve saved my life again

And i want you to know babt

I,i love you like a song baby

I,i love you like a song baby

I,i love you like a love song baby

And i keep it in ne-pe-pe-peat

I,i love you like a love song baby

I,i love you like a love song baby

I,i love you like a love song baby

And i keep it in ne-pe-pe-peat

Cursing me,boy you playes through my mind like a symphony

there's no way to describe what you do to me

you just do to me what you do

and it feels like i`ve been rescued

i`ve been set free

i am hypnotyzed by your destiny

you are magical lyrical,beautiful

you are, and i want you to know baby

I,i love you like a love song baby

I,i love you like a love song baby

I,i love you like a love song baby

And i keep it in ne-pe-pe-peat

I,i love you like a love song baby

I,i love you like a love song baby

I,i love you like a love song baby

And i keep it in ne-pe-pe-peat

No one can pause

You stand alone to every record i own

Music to my heart that s what you are

A song that goes on and on

I,i love you like a love song baby

I,i love you like a love song baby

I,i love you like a love song baby

And i keep it in re-pe-pe-peat

I,i love you like a love song baby

I,i love you like a love song baby

I,i love you like a love song baby I

love you like a love song

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la hermosa voz que tenia de pronto alguien llega a fiesta

* * *

><p>continuara<p>

jeje espero que les aya gustado bueno me despido

*b*y*e* zafiro gehabich


	6. Chapter 6

Esa persona era

Fabia sheen-peleadora haos 17 a os muy linda tiene el cabello azul marino y ojos color verde esmeralda

Shunny-grito fabia corriendo a abrazar a shun

Hola fabia-dijo shun sin mucho interes

Shun quienes son ellas-dijo frunciendo el seño

Soy alice gehabich-dijo Alice cortesmente

Y yo zafiro gehabich-zafiro

Fabia sheen novia de shun kazami si ya se es un placer conocerme-fabia

Cuando alice escucho novia de shun tenia los ojos llorosos pero la unica en darse cuenta fue zafiro

Si es un gusto,chicos voy al tocador-alice corriendo al tocador

Yo la acompaño-zafiro

En el tocador

Alice estas bien?-Zafiro

Si no es nada-alice

Segura sabes que puedes contar conmigo-zafiro

Segura si me pasa algo te digo si?-alice sintiendose destruida

Zafiro asintio resignada

Bueno regresemos a la fiesta-alice

Con las chicas

Chicas que creen que le haya ocurrido a alice?-julie

No sabemos-dijeron al unisono

La fiesta ya se habia acabado

zafiro nos vamos?-pregunto alice pues zafiro estaba hablando con joe

bueno me tengo que ir-zafiro

ok igual yo me tengo que ir espero verte luego-joe

igual-zafiro llendose-adios

en camino a la casa de las chicas

olle alice enserio estas bien?-dijo preocupada zafiro

si pero cambiando de tema te gusto joe verdad?-alice

que no se de que estas hablando-zafiro ruborizada

jaja con ponerte roja es suficiente jaja-alice riendose

Alice-zafiro roja

Ya habian llegado a su casa

bueno me voy a dormir buenas noches zafiro-alice

Buenas noches alice-zafiro mañana sera el primer dia en la uni

Si estoy ansiosa-alice

Al dia siguiente Eran las 5 de la mañana y las chicas tenian que entrar a las 6

Alice despierta-zafiro 5 minutos mas zafi-alice

No despiertate-zafiro pensando-aja

De repente zafiro voltea el colchon con todo y alice

ZAFIRO-grito alice enojada

Jajaja-se reia zafiro- bueno cambiate que tenemos que llegar temprano

Ya boy-alice

Despues de 30 minutos

Por fin bajas-zafiro

Jaja que graciosa-alice

Ellas llevaban el uniforme que les tocaba de la escuela que consistia en una blusa morada de botones de manga de 3/4, una falda mas arriba de las rodillas negra y botas negras con tacon

Bueno vamos a desayunar si-zafiro

Ok-alice Despues de desayunar salieron y se quedaron impresionadas con lo que estaba delante de ellas

Eran 2 autos uno para alice que era una camioneta negra y uno para zafiro plateado y ambos eran ultimo modelo (conste el auto de zafiro no tenia techo) y tenia una nota que decia

Queridas alice y zafiro esperamos que les vaya bien

Atte:sus amigos

Bueno y cual usamos-alice

El mio-zafiro con las llaves

Al llegar a la uni se encontraron con los chicos que se quedaron asombradas por el auto

Chicas como consiguieron ese auto-julie

Pues digamos que es un regalo-zafi

Y de quien?-shun

De unos amigos de moscu-alice

De repente suena la campana Bueno nos tenemos que ir a nuestro salon-zafiro

cierto en que salon les toco?-alice

1 a-todos

igual que nosotras-alice

* * *

><p>Continuara<p>

Bueno solo les quer a desir que cada quien tiene diferentes uniformes con tal cual es su atributo y ace,zafiro y alice son los nicos con ese uniforme y el de ace es una camisa de botones morada y un pantalon de vestir negro y zapatos negros

El de julie y mira -es una blusa de botones de manga 3/4 naranja una falda mas arriba de las rodillas cafe y unas botas con tacon cafes

El de dan una camisa roja y pantalon rojo y zapatos rojos

El de fabia,runo era una falda mas arriba de las rodillas amarilla y una blusa de manga de Blanca y botas con tacon blancas

El de baron y joe era un pantalon amarillo y una camisa blanca

El de shun era un pantalon verde fuerte que casi parece negro y una camisa verde y zapatos igual que el pantalon

El de marucho era una camisa azul cielo y un pantalon azul fuerte y zapatos azul fuerte

bueno me despido muchas gracias por dejar reviews espero poner la conti pronto bueno

me despido

*b*y*e*

Zafiro Gehabich


	7. Chapter 7

Todos ya estaban llegando a aula cuando de repente alguien grita

Shunny- ? Corriendo a abrazar a shun

Hola fabia-shun

Y dime me extrañaste?-fabia Shun iba a contestar pero dos voces masculinas se escucharon

Chicas son ustedes?- ¿?  
>Ah-y todos voltearon<p>

chicos-gritaron alice y su prima

Shein komoto un peleador ventus es muy guapo tiene 18 años cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos color miel Llevaba el uniforme de la uni

John matsuko peleador darkus es muy guapo atletico tiene 18 años cabello rubio hasta los hombros ojos azules Llevaba el uniforme de la uni

De repente corrieron a abrazarlos

Hace mucho que no los vemos-alice dandole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se ruborice y poner celoso a shun

Les gusto su regalo?-john

Claro que si mucho-zafiro haciendo lo mismo que alice haciendo que se ruborise

Chicos ellos son John y shein son unos amigos de moscu-alice

John,shein ellos son runo misaki,dan kuso, julie makimoto,joe Brown,mira clay,ace grit shun kazami y fabia sheen-zafiro

Un gusto-shein y John

De repente entra el profesor buenos dias soy el profesor tsuki tomen asiento-el profesor-pueden presentarse

despues de que casi todos se presentaran llego el turno de las chicas

soy alice gehabich y ella es mi prima zafiro gehabich tenemos 18 años y somos de moscu -dijo alice y todos se les quedaron viendo con la baba callendoseles

las 3 clases se pasaron muy rapido y al fin sono la campana

por fin el descanso-julie

julie solamente fueron 3 clases-mira

si pero fueron muy aburridas-julie-oigan han visto a alice y a su prima?

No-runo

Y nuestra protagonista estaba hablando con los chicos

Y que estan haciendo aqui en Tokio?-alice

Simplemente venimos a estudiar-shein

De repente de escuchan 3 voces gritar

ALICE-las chicas

Oigan les hemos estado buscando todo el receso-julie

Se rio alice-lo sentimos-alice

De repente suena la campana

Bueno vamos al salon-john

En el salon de repente llega la directora

Chicos como es su primer dia tengo que dar un anuncio cada vez en la universidad para celebrar que entran a una nueva escuela se hace un viaje grupal-de repente saca papeles y plumas-asi que necesito que respondan a que lugar quieren ir-profesora

5 minutos mas tarde ya todos habian dicho a donde querian ir

Bueno chicos bien parece que la mayor a quiere ir a hawai-profesora-asi que espero que esten listos para mañana-la prefesora llendose

y llego la hora de salida

kyaaaaa vamos a ir a hawai no les impresiona-julie

claro-mira

bueno chicas como ya saben tenemos que ir de compras-julie

y las demas suspiraron ya no era nada nuevo de julie

que?-julie

* * *

><p><strong>continuara<strong>

lamento haber tardado solo que se me habia acabado la imaginacion bueno en el otro capi iran de compras y sera el viaje por favor dejen reviews

me despido

*b*y*e*

Zafiro gehabich


	8. Chapter 8

Chicas miren ese,no ese,no-no pudo seguir ya que la interrumpieron

Julie ya decidete por uno-runo gritando

Ay ya runo no te enojes si no te van a salir mas arrugas-julie

Que dijiste?-runo

Y si te salen mas arrugas Danny ya no te va a querer-julie

Chicas ya dejen de pelear-mira

Ok-las 2

Despues de todo eso se fueron a sus casas donde cada una tenia que hacer su equipaje

Alice baja a cenar-zafiro

Eh? si ya bajo-alice

Despues de cenar se fueron a dormir

**A la mañana siguiente en el aeropuerto**

Bueno chicos quiero que se hagan equipos de 2-directora

Pasajeros del avion destino a hawai favor de abordar el avion-se escucho

Bueno ese es nuestro avion vamos-directora

Despues de eso todos abordaron el avion

Ya llegamos?-julie

No-runo

Ya?-julie

No-runo

Ya?-julie Que no-runo empezando a enojarse

Ya?-julie

QUE NO MUGROSA PELITEÑIDA-runo gritando

Ok-julie

Despues del viaje,estaban todos dormidos por que se durmieron durante el viaje

Bueno llegamos este es el hotel murukura-directora-un hotel 5 estrellas de la familia murukura

**En la recepcion**

Muy buenos dias sean bienvenidos al hotel murukura-la recepcionista-ustedes deben de ser de la escuela bakuhan? (jeje no me vean asi solo se me ocurrio jeje)

Si-directora

bueno aqui estan las llaves de todas las habitaciones-recepcionista

gracias-directora-bueno chicos tenemos que hacer un concurso para saber a quien le van a tocar las suites presidenciales en eso saca un jarron con muchos papelitos bueno chicos pasen uno por uno

despues de muchos de pasar por fin tenian los papelitos cada quien

bueno chicos denme en orden sus papeles para entregarles sus llaves-directora

de nuevo pasaron y llego el turno de nuestros muchachos y los que estaran en las suites son-directora

_ovio dira que yo soy mucho mejor que ellos y ojala me toque con shun_-penso fabia

alice gehabich y shun kazami en la suite 1 y zafiro gehabich y John matsuko en la suite 2-directora-aqui tienen sus llaves-entregandole las llaves-bueno se pueden ir a sus habitaciones

todos se habian ido excepto alice,zafiro,shun,y fabia

que?-pensaron los 4

si fabia estaba roja del enojo que tenia

Como te atreves-fabia gritando

Que?-alice desconcertada

Ovio que tu arreglaste eso para que te tocara con mi shunny-fabia

Claro que no fabia-alice

Callate zorra solo mientes-fabia gritando

No me llames asi-alice gritandole dandole y dandole una cachetada a fabia

Como te atreves-fabia empezando a pelear

Fabia no te quiero hacer daño-alice

jaja una cualquiera como tu no podria hacer daño-lanzandole golpes

en eso alice frunce el ceño enojada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos alice ya no estaba

pero en donde-fabia no pudo terminar ya que gracias a una patada se hallaba inconciente en el piso

te dije que no me llamaras asi-alice

alice-shun en un susurro

vamonos alice-zafiro

despues de eso se fueron dejando a shun en estado de shock

bueno sera mejor que lleve a fabia a su habitacion-shun agarro a fabia y la llevo a su habitacion

despues de eso igual se fue shun a su habitacion pensando pero en eso se escuchan unas voces

Alice te dije que no debiamos dejar sospechas-zafiro

lo se pero era necesario sabes que no voy a dejar que me llamen asi-alice

esta bien solo que por favor ten cuidado-zafiro

ok-alice

_de que estaran hablando_-shun pensado-_de no dejar sospechas_

despues de eso se fue a su habitacion pensativo

* * *

><p><strong>continuara<strong>

lo siento mucho por no subir solo que no he tenido tiempo con todas las clases que tengo espero y os aya gustado pliss dejen reviews me despido

*b*y*e*

Zafiro Gehabich


	9. Chapter 9

Con alice

De repente su celular empieza a sonar

_Hola_-alice

_Hola alice soy shein queria preguntarte si no querias ir hoy con los chicos a la playa_-shein

_Claro nos vemos en una hora_-alice

_Nos vemos_-shein y cuelga

Una hora despues en la playa estaban shein,John,zafiro y alice y cerca estaban todos los chicos

Alice llevaba un bikini de 2 piezas morado

Zafiro llevaba un bikini de 2 piezas azul fuerte(no vallan a pensar que esta gorda)  
>john vamos a surfear?-zafiro<p>

claro-john

con los chicos

oigan chicos han visto a alice o a zafiro?-julie

oigan esa no es zafiro?-dan-junto con John

eh-runo y a lo lejos se podian ver a 2 surfistas expertos (jeje lindo no?)

guau si sabe surfear-mira

**con la prima rara**

se reia-olle John enserio que si sabes surfear-zafiro

claro que si-john

**de repente llegan alice y shein**

oigan chicos que si quieren hacer una carrera-shein

claro-los 2

pero ser en equipos-alice

claro yo con John-zafiro-no te molesta verdad-dirigiendose a John

claro que no-john ruborisado

ok y yo con shein pero no creen que deberiamos preguntarles a los chicos que si quieren participar?-alice

si-por fin hablo shein

ok vamos-zafiro de repente se encuentran con ellos

Auch-zafiro

Bueno no se encontraron dan cayo arriba de zafiro

Levantate-john a dan

Jaja lo siento-dan

No fue un accidente-zafiro siendo ayudada por John

Si pero como que paso que de repente caiste del cielo?-john

a-se rie-solo que estabamos en una pelea contra shun use un ataque y por suerte me callo a mi-dan

de repente se escucha un grito

DAN-todos Jeje hola chicos-dan

Como que hola chicos?-runo

Que quieres que diga-dan

Chicos no peleen por favor-alice

Ok-los 2

Chicos si quieren hacer una carrera en equipos-zafiro

Claro-todos

Yo con shunny-fabia abrazando a shun lo que puso un poco triste a alice

yo con mira-ace

yo con joe-julie

no hay de otra yo con dan-runo

ok vamos por las motos-shein

**despues de unos 30 minutos ya habian**

acabado la carrera ya que habian quedado asi

1-zafiro y John (obvio con sus trampas quien no ganaria)

2-shein y alice

3-shun y fabia (ya que fabia se habia caido y no sabia nadar)

4-joe y julie

5-dan y runo (ya que dan no sabia encerder la moto)

Julie se reia-que divertido-julie-olle john no sabia que sabias manejar motos de agua-agarrando el brazo de john

_Mas te vale que lo sueltes_-pensaba zafiro un poco celosa?

Si jeje-intentando zafarse del agarre de julie y por fin lo hiso

Me podrias enseiar por favor?-julie

_Di que no,di que no_-pensaba zafiro

Claro-john

hay los ojos de zafiro se volvieron vidriosos

kyaaaa-chillo julie-muchas gracias lindo johnny

suspiro zafiro-si me necesitan estare surfeando-un poco triste

te acompaño-john

no quiero estar sola un momente-zafiro seria

que le pasa-pensaban todos

a si paso la tarde hasta que se tenian que ir

zafiro tenemos que irnos-grito alice para que la escuchara

ok-grito zafiro

* * *

><p><strong>continuara<strong>

jeje lo siento mucho por no subir no pude estar pliss dejen reviews

*b*y*e*


	10. ayuda

**ola lamento no subir en mucho tiempo.**  
><strong>bueno primero que nada queria decir que este fic es de alicexshun <strong>

**y lo segundo es que tengo un problema **

**que es no se si dejar el fic hasta aqui o lo sigo **

**por que se que no les a gustado mucho **

**y quisiera su ayuda para saber **

**por favor me podrian ayudar?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Primero que nada queria agradecer a marifer12,andorea,BianKa-Dark-Wolf y natsuko shimizu por ayudarme con mi gran duda **

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

* * *

><p><em>Zafiro tenemos que irnos-grito alice para que la escuchara <em>

_Ok-grito zafiro_

* * *

><p>Despues de que zafiro terminara de surfear y que se cambiaran<p>

Zafiro que te pasa-alice preocupada

Nada simplemente nada-zafiro

A mi no me mientes-alice

Esta bien yo creo que tambien me gusta John-zafiro

y despues de que julie le dijo que si le enseñaba te pusiste celosa?-alice-espera como que tambien te gusta?

Recuerda a joe es muy tierno y lindo-zafiro-ay necesito ayuda-zafiro irritada

descuida-alice-no necesitas ayuda tarde o temprano tu corazon sabra quien te gusta-alice

muchas gracias-zafiro sonriendo

**de repente se escucha un grito**

apurense chicas ya se quedaron demasiado atras-dan que sin darse cuenta que piso un cangrejo y obvio se defiendio (osease que le agarro un dedo con una tenasa)

hay dan-runo

ay AYUDA AYUDA-gritaba dan desesperado provocando que todos se rieran

no se rian ayudenme-gritaba dan

ok-zafiro haciendo que el cangrejolo soltara

como lo hiciste?-runo

es un secreto-zafiro soltando el cangrejo

chios nos vamos?-shun

esta bien-alice

olle shunny puedo hablar contigo?-fabia

ok-shun

pero a solas-fabia refiriendose a alice que estaba a su lado

ni quien quisiera seguirlos-alice-chicos nos vamos?

Todos-ok

* * *

><p><strong>Con shun y fabia<strong>

Olle shun que tal si vas a mi habitacion esta noche y nos divertimos-con un tono coqueto

No puedo-shun

Esta bien-fabia-que tal mañana

_Que molesta_-penso shun-no no puedo-shun llendose

Hum-fabia enojada

* * *

><p><strong>Con alice y zafiro<strong>

Ya habian llegado

al hotel bueno nos vemos mañana-alice

si-zafiro sonriendo-hasta mañana-llendose

ojala y resuelvas tus dudas-penso alice

* * *

><p><strong>con zafiro<strong>

por que el amor tiene que ser tan dificil-murmurando y soltando una lagrima

* * *

><p><strong>continuara<strong>

_sigo diciendo muchas gracias por las que leen mi fic y espero y les aya gustado,se que hago capitulos muy cortos y enserio lo siento mucho por no subir en mucho tiempo es que tenia la duda y no sabia como resolverla_

_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! _

_me despido_

_*b*y*e*_

_zafiro gehabich_


	12. Chapter 12

**muchas gracias a marifer12,BianKa-Dark-Wolf y natsuko shimizu por seguir dejando reviews gracias a ustedes e decidido continuarlo y espero mejorar con el tiempo sigo diciendo gracia**

* * *

><p><em>por que el amor tiene que ser tan dificil-murmurando y soltando una lagrima<em>

* * *

><p><strong>con alice<strong>

ay zafiro espero y puedas decidirte pronto odio que sufras-penso alice llendose

**con shun**

me sigo preguntando que significaba lo que escuche-penso shun

**flash back**

Alice te dije que no debiamos dejar sospechas-zafiro

lo se pero era necesario sabes que no voy a dejar que me llamen asi-alice

esta bien solo que por favor ten cuidado-zafiro

ok-alice

**fin flash back**

tengo que descubrir de que hablaban-shun llendose

**con alice**

que linda vista-alice mientras miraba el oceano en el anochecer y con una pequeña brisa jugaba con su cabello-necesitaba esto para tranquilizarme

de prontro se escucho una voz

tranquilizarte de que?- ?

de todo,y dime no ibas a estar con fabia?Shun-alice sin voltearse

como supiste que era yo?-shun

por que reconozco esa voz en cualquier lugar-alice-pero dime no estabas con fabia?

Por que preguntas acaso estas celosa?-shun

Claro que no-alice

Entonces por que te comportas asi?-shun

Por que no me agrada en lo absoluto-alice

Esta bien te creo-shun

Y dime tu que haces aqui?-alice

Simplemente quise ver el mar en el anochecer-shun-y tu

A pensar-alice sentandose

En que?-shun sentandose a su lado

_En ti y si no estuvieras con fabia_-penso alice

en alguien-dijo alice

Y se puede saber quien es ese alguien?-shun-_espero y sea yo _

_Que le digo_-penso alice

en shein-dijo alice

_demonios que hice_-pensaba alice

* * *

><p><strong>continuara<strong>

**lo siento por no subir y creo que es el segundo capi mas corto jeje,como sigo diciendo muchas gracias por dejar reviews y por leer mi fic ^^ **

**me despido**

***b*y*e***

**zafiro gehabich**


	13. Chapter 13

_Y se puede saber quien es ese alguien?-shun-espero y sea yo _

_Que le digo-penso alice _

_en shein-dijo alice _

_demonios que hice-pensaba alice_

_por que el?_-penso shun empezando a enojarse o a estar ¿celoso?-y que hay con el?  
>Nada olvidalo-alice<p>

Ya es muy tarde creo que ya deberiamos volver al hotel-shun levantandose

Si tienes razon-alice haciendo lo mismo

Pero cuando se levantaron por accidente o por cosa del destino sus miradas se cruzaron

Que lindos ojos-pensaron los dos

Sabes yo creo que ya deberiamos irnos-alice saliendo del encanto

Eh? Si claro-shun

**Con Zafiro**

**zafiro p.o.v**

Estaba en mi habitacion leyendo algo que me relajara ya que habia pasado una tarde muy agotadora

Que dificil es estar enamorada de 2 chicos-pense intentando no derramar una traviesa lagrima que espera salir de mis ojos

pero me pregunto cual ser el indicado-dije cerrando el maravilloso libro que leia y que era lo unico que me distra a de estar triste

sera mejor que valla a la cama ya es muy tarde-pero cuando cerre los ojos una lagrima magicamente logro escapar

** Fin zafiro p.o.v**

**A la mañana siguiente **

Alice se habia levantado temprano se ducho se vistio y fue a hacer el desayuno cuando termino volteo al reloj y vio que eran las 8:00 am

que raro shun todavia no se a despertado-dijo alice echando un vistazo a la habitacion del pelinegro

pobre a de estar muycansado,sera mejor que me valla

Poco tiempo despues el pelinegro desperto (ya saben la rutina diaria no creo que tengo que escribirla) pero cuando fue a la cocina se encontro con el desayuno ya listo con una nota,cuando termino de leerla un su rostro se formo una sonrisa

**Con alice**

Ella iba caminando por el hotel sin rumbo cuando se escucha que alguien le grita

ALICE-shein

Oh? Ah hola shein-alice

Como has estado-shein

Bien-alice

Pero de repente llega John

Alice no has visto a zafiro?-john

No por que-alice preocupandose

Llevo toda la mañana buscandola-john

Ya le marcaste a su celular?-alice

Ya pero no contesta-john

Te ayudamos a buscarla?-shein

Si por favor-john

Bien John tu sigue buscandola en el hotel alice y yo iremos a buscarla a la playa-shein

Asintindo-esta bien-john

Vamos alice-shein

Vamos-alice

**Shun p.o.v**

Iba caminando por el hotel cuando escuche

Shunny-¿?

_Ay no otra vez_-pense

Hola shunny como estas-dijo fabia llegando a mi lado-olle quieres ir a la playa?

**Que irritante**-pense-claro por que no-dije

Genial-chillo

me compre un nuevo bikini que te va a encantar-dijo-ahora vuelvo-empezando a caminar hacia su habitacion

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara<strong>

Lo siento por no subir solo que e tenido algunos problemas con la escuela y mis clases de guitarra,bajo,piano,bateria,violin y todo eso espero que pueda subir pronto

Espero y os haya gustado el capi

**Me despido **

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro gehabich**


	14. lo siento

**Hola! Perdon pero no podre subir otro capi en algun tiempo por que e tenido algunos problemas con mi escuela y con todas mis clases por desgracia mis calificaciones han bajado (no piensen que son 6 o 5) y como sea tengo que hacer lo mejor para cambiar **

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Me despido **

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro gehabich**


	15. Chapter 14

**Shun p.o.v**

Iba caminando por el hotel cuando escuche

Shunny- ?

Ay no otra vez-pense

Hola shunny como estas-dijo fabia llegando a mi lado-olle quieres ir a la playa?

Que irritante-pense-claro por que no-dije

Genial-chillo

me compre un nuevo bikini que te va a encantar-dijo-ahora vuelvo-empezando a caminar hacia su habitacion

* * *

><p>donde estara alice desde ayer que no la veo-me preguntaba<p>

**fin shun p.o.v.**

**con alice**

john esta se notaba muy preocupado por zafiro no crees?-pregunto alice

eh? claro-shein-_yo estaria igual si te pasara algo-_dijo en forma de susurro

dijiste algo?-alice

no nada-shein

shein te noto muy pensativo desde que salimos del hotel te pasa algo?-dijo alice deteniendo su busqueda

alice no es nada-shein

seguro?-alice

seguro gracias-shein

por que gracias?-alice

por preocuparte por mi-dijo shein abrazando a alice con cariño lo cual ella correspondio

**con shun**

donde diablos esta fabia?-dijo volteando a todos lados pero se quedo en shock al ver a ciertas personitas abrazados

que estan haciendo alice y shein abrazados-penso un poco celoso-seran novios?

hola shun ya volvi-escucho otra vez esa voz

cuando volteo se encuentra con fabia quien llevaba un bikini de 2 piezas colo verde esmeralda que resaltaba sus ojos

te vez hermosa-mintio shun-_lastima que para mi ya no_-penso

lo se-fabia abalanzandose contra el y besandolo

**con alice**

cuando termino su abrazo noto como fabia y shun se estaban besando

_lo que daria por ser fabia en este momento_-penso alice triste

que te pasa alice?-shein

eh no nada shein no me pasa nada-mintio alice

alice-dijo agarrando su barbilla y levantado su cabeza para despues besarle la mejilla- sabes que puedes confiar en mi

lo se solo estoy preocupada por zafiro-mintio alice sonrojada

segura?-shein en tono de burla provocando una pequeña risa de alice

segura-alice-gracias

* * *

><p><strong>continuara<strong>

**LO SIENTO BASTANTE! hace mucho que no subo por que mis padres me ponian a estudiar y cuando al fin pude descansar empezaron mis examenes y tuve que estudiar aun mas y despues por mi suerte se descompuso mi compu y borraron todo lo que llevaba y en eso estaba lo del fic y por fin ya pude subir **

**quiero agradecer a:**

**Estelaluna:descuida se que es muy ocupado eso de banda de guerra.**

**Kisara Kazami G **

**gracias por sus comentarios del ultimo capi**

**me despido**

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro Gehabich**


	16. Chapter 15

lo se solo estoy preocupada por zafiro-mintio alice sonrojada

segura?-shein en tono de burla provocando una peque a risa de alice

segura-alice-gracias

* * *

><p>bien sigamos con la busqueda-alice pero cuando se dio la vuelta se topo con fabia provocando que las dos calleran<p>

auch-dijeron al unisono

por que no te fijas-le grito fabia-eres una idiota y

a callate-la callo alice **(por fin ya me tenia harta)**-estoy harta de que princesitas mimadas como tu me digan que debo y que no debo hacer

que me dijiste?-fabia

sabes alice mejor vamonos-shein

esta bien shein-alice

pero cuando se dio la vuelta fabia le envia una patada voladora lo cual alice evito dando un salto y callendole en la espalda lo cual por la fuerza dejo a fabia tumbada en la arena

guau alice has mejorado -zafiro apareciendo de repente junto a joe

donde estabas? nos tenias preocupados-alice

preocupados?-zafiro

si a shein,john y a mi-alice

_tiene que ser_ john-penso zafiro enojada

descuida alice salio a dar un paseo con migo-joe

por cierto gracias por el paseo-zafiro

descuida te note muy triste ayer y pense que querias tener a un amigo-joe

bueno chicos que tal si dejamos el romanticismo y regresamos al hotel-shein

claro-zafiro-tengo que ir por mi traje de baño

para que?-alice

iremos a surfear-joe

no sabia que tu surfearas joe-alice

no pero dijo que me iba a enseñar-joe avergonzado provocando que todos rieran

**pero cuando llegaron al hotel**

se quedaron sorprendidos excepto joe que estaba celoso cuando john fue a abrazar a zafiro

donde te habias metido?-john-me tenias preocupado

sali a dar un paseo-zafiro-y dime no le ibas a dar clases a julie?  
>a<p>

si se me olvidaba-john-me tengo que ir-dandole un beso en la mejilla a zafiro-adios

por fin se fue-zafiro-voy por mi traje de baño ya regreso

me gustaria saber como surfear-alice

quieres que te enseñe?-shein

sabes surfear?-alice

no pero segun se dice hechando a perderse aprende-shein **(o eso dice mi familia)**

**en eso llega zafiro**

_se ve preciosa_-penso joe-bien vamos-extendiendo su brazo

vamos-zafiro

* * *

><p><strong>continuara<strong>

**gracias a marifer12 por su review y espero subir pronto**

**dejen reviews para saber como quedo el capi**

**besos **

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro Gehabich**


	17. Chapter 16

**hola!**  
><strong>no saben lo feliz que me hace volver a fanfiction extrañe mucho escribir,leer y todo eso y perdon por irme pero aparte de que tenia una enfermedad en mis dedos supe que el infeliz de mi novio me engaño desde hace 2 meses con una zorra que detesto con mi alma y al siguiente dia el maldito sinico viene a mi casa a decirme que no es cierto y obvio estuve deprimida mucho tiempo,pero gracias a mi familia y amigos me pude recuperar,lo bueno es que digamos que se arrepintio de haberme hecho eso al igual que la zorrita bueno sin nada mas que decir empezare a hacer lo que mas me gusta ^^ <strong>

* * *

><p><em>sabes surfear?-alice<em>

_no pero segun se dice hechando a perderse aprende-shein (o eso dice mi familia)_

_en eso llega zafiro_

_se ve preciosa-penso joe-bien vamos-extendiendo su brazo_

_vamos-zafiro _

* * *

><p><strong>en otra parte (les recuerdo que fabia estaba tumbada en la arena)<strong>

no puedo creer que esa me pueda hacer esto-fabia

sabes deberias dejar de pelear con alice-shun ayudandola

NUNCA-le grito-ella lo unico que intenta es separarnos lo cual nunca voy a aceptar

claro que no-shun ya artandose-conozco a alice desde hace 5 años y ella nunca aria algo asi

abre los ojos shun es obvio que ella nunca a sido la persona que todos creen-fabia-lo unico que ella causa son problemas

sabes fabia yo creo que ya debemos terminar-shun

es por esa no? lo sabia tu te enamoraste de ella por eso me dejas-fabia

no fabia no es ella-shun-por lo que terminamos es por tu arrogancia

como que mi arrogancia?-fabia

si antes eras tierna y luchabas por lo que realmente te importaba-shun-en cambio ahora tratas mal a todas las personas,las lastimas y ya estoy harto

pero shun puedo cambiar-fabia

no fabia lo unico que quiero es terminar esto para siempre-dandose la vuelta

* * *

><p><strong>con zafiro y john<strong>

bien joe vamos por las tablas de surf-zafiro

esta bien-joe

**un poco de tiempo despues cuando joe ya sabia surfear (lo siento pero no se como explicarlo)**

bien joe viste que facil es?-zafiro

si gracias zafiro-joe

bien vamos ahi ay una gran ola-zafiro

_hermosa y sabe sobre surf este es mi año de suert_e-penso joe

JOE-escucho haciendolo salir del encanto

eh YA VOY-joe

* * *

><p><strong>con john y julie<strong>

bien julie lo ultimo y mas importante es saber mantener el balance-john que estaba en la misma moto solo que en el asiento de atras

okey-julie pero por suerte cuando encendieron la moto

salieron disparados cuando de pronto

* * *

><p><strong>continuara<strong>

**jeje perdon por dejarlo asi ^^**

**quisiera agradecerle a andromedasamantha y a fudou-123 por sus reviews cuando estaba deprimida tambien gracias a ellas sali adelante **

**PD:se que mi hermano se metio en mi perfil a subir anuncios gracias a una niña chiquita que vive con nosotros y aun que es muy vaga la quiero mucho**

**b*y*e***

**Zafiro Gehabich**


	18. Chapter 17

**BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p><em>con john y julie<em>

_bien julie lo ultimo y mas importante es saber mantener el balance-john que estaba en la misma moto solo que en el asiento de atras_

_okey-julie pero por suerte cuando encendieron la moto_

_salieron disparados cuando de pronto_

* * *

><p>cuando john y julie salieron disparados por la velocidad chocaron contra zafiro lo cual provoco que cayera por suerte ellos estaban a salvo pero la pobre lo unico que pudo hacer es gritar antes de caer desmayada (y perdon si sone naca ^^)<p>

AHHHHH-¿?

ZAFIRO-joe dejando de lado la tabla de surf y callendo al agua-_donde esta_-se preguntaba

un poco mas lejos se pudo divisar un brillo de un color morado

debe de ser ella-joe comenzando a nadar en busca de ese extraño brillo

* * *

><p><strong>con alice<strong>

_¿que fue eso?,ah,no puede ser_-pensaba alice-ZAFIRO

¿que pasa alice?-shein

zafiro tuvo un accidente debo ir a ayudarla-comenzando a correr pero de pronto siente unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura-SHEIN SUELTAME

no iras alice-shein

SHEIN DEJAME-alice haciendo un esfuerzo por soltarse

no alice es muy peligroso-shein

SHEIN ES MI PRIMA-alice pero cuando se dio la vuelta sintio los mismos brazos envolviendola en un calido abrazo

no alice no te dejare ir-shein en forma de susurro

solo espero que este bien-alice empezando a derramar lagrimas

descuida estara bien-shein en la misma forma

pero lo que ellos no sabian era que alguien los estaba espiando

_no puede ser,cada vez le demuestra mas cariño_-pensaba ¿?-_tengo que hacer algo ya la perdi una vez no la volvere a perder _

* * *

><p><strong>con fabia<strong>

no puedo creer que me haya dejado por esa cualquiera-fabia cuando de repente se topa con alguien-ay lo siento mucho señor

no me digas señor fabia me haces sentir viejo-¿?

no puede ser-fabia en shock

* * *

><p><strong>con joe y zafiro<strong>

te tengo-joe tomando a zafiro de la forma de recien casados y nadando hacia la superficie-ahh-tomando un poco de aire que habia perdido y empezando a nadar hacia la orilla de la playa (cuando ya habian llegado a la superficie puso la cabeza de zafiro en su hombro)

cuando llegaron a la arilla dejo a zafiro acostada en la arena ya que el estaba muy agotado de tanto nadar

JOE-alice llegando junto con shein y arrodillandose

alice-joe

¿que paso?-alice

no lo se un estupido debio de haber chocado contra ella-joe

no puede ser-alice empezando a preocuparse

¿que?-joe igual que alice

no respira-alice

¿como?-joe

pero todavia tiene pulso y esta muy palida-alice-debemos llevarla al hotel rapido

si-joe sujetando de la misma forma a zafiro-_solo espero que esta bien_-pensaba

* * *

><p><strong>continuara<strong>

**LO SIENTO,LO SIENTO! se que no subi en un tiempo pero enserio estaba muy ocupada **

**muchas gracias a **

**marifer 12**

**HaibakusunMexiKuso **

**por sus reviews**

**y espero subir pronto**

**me despido**

**besos**

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro Gehabich**


	19. Chapter 18

**bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><em>no respira-alice<em>

_como?-joe_

_pero todavia tiene pulso y esta muy palida-alice-debemos llevarla al hotel rapido_

_si-joe sujetando de la misma forma a zafiro-solo espero que este bien-pensaba _

* * *

><p><strong>en otra parte<strong>

no puede ser-fabia en shock-REN-abrazando al mencionado

_por que me abraza no digo que no me guste pero es muy raro de ella_-pensaba ren

ren Krawler-un peleador darkus,de 17 años,un poco serio pero inteligente,ojos color dorado,cabello blanco (no piensen que esta viejo)

ren que haces aqui?-fabia

hace poco estudio en esta escuela es increible que no me hayas visto-ren

lo siento,creo que he estado muy distraida-fabia triste

y dime por que estas triste?-ren

soy tan obvia?-pregunto fabia

ren solo asintio

lo que pasa es que acabo de terminar con shun?-fabia

y por que?-ren

por que cambie...o...eso dijo el-fabia

claro que has cambiado-ren

_tu tambien?_-pensaba fabia enojadda

eres mas bonita-ren lo cual causo un pequeño sonrojo en la peliazul

gracias-fabia sonrojada

* * *

><p><strong>en la enfermeria (ya que habia una en el hotel)<strong>

crees que este bien alice?-joe

lo unico que queda ahora es esperar joe-alice

**cuando el doctor aparece**

que paso con zafiro doctor?-shein

fue muy raro que haya dejado de respirar,pero lo importante es que esta bien lo unico que tiene es un golpe en la cabeza y pequeños golpes-el doctor

podemos pasar a verla?-alice

claro-doctor

vamos-shein

**cuando estraron vieron a zafiro sentada en la camilla muy pensativa**

estas bien?-joe

COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN,MIRA,TENGO UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA Y CASI MUERO!-zafiro

no tienes por que gritarle el fue el que te salvo-shein

si lo se lo siento joe lo que pasa es que estoy muy enojada-zafiro

descuida te comprendo-joe

te juro que si logro saber quien fue el idiota que choco contra mi lo voy a matar-zafiro

no es necesario-alice

ahh?-zafiro

ya paso todo y no tienes nada grave eso es lo que importa-alice

por cierto joe-zafiro

si?-joe

muchas gracias por salvarme-zafiro con una sonrisa-_creo...que ya estoy decidida_-pensaba

* * *

><p><strong>en la suite de shun y alice<strong>

y bien como piensas recuperarla-dan

no lo se-shun

u ya se avientala desde la ventana de la suite si vive es para ti si no no lo es-dan

sabes no se por que te pido ayuda a ti-shun

sabes algo-dan-yo tampoco

te doy 3 para que corras si no al que voy a aventar es ati-shun

no te tengo miedo-dan

uno-shun

no te atrevas-dan

dos-shun

sabes que ya no soy un niño-dan

y-shun

ADIOS-grito dan a lo lejos

que hago?-shun tirando se en su cama

* * *

><p><strong>lo se se que es muy corto lo siento mucho y tambien lo siento por no subir es que he tenido que competir en unos torneos de basquetbol y no he tenido tiempo de escribir<strong>

**muchas gracias a :**

**akari-san.19**

**por su review**

**y a :**

**HaibakusunMexiKuso **

**por su apoyo **

**me despido**

**besos**

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro Gehabich**

**Pd:dejen reviews**


	20. Chapter 29

**en la suite de shun y alice**

_y bien como piensas recuperarla-dan_

_no lo se-shun_

_u ya se avientala desde la ventana de la suite si vive es para ti si no no lo es-dan_

_sabes no se por que te pido ayuda a ti-shun_

_sabes algo-dan-yo tampoco_

_te doy 3 para que corras si no al que voy a aventar es ati-shun_

_no te tengo miedo-dan_

_uno-shun_

_no te atrevas-dan_

_dos-shun_

_sabes que ya no soy un niño-dan_

_y-shun_

_ADIOS-grito dan a lo lejos_

_que hago?-shun tirandose en su cama _

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA ENFERMERIA (ya era de noche)<strong>

entonces quien se quedara con zafiro?-shein

yo es mi prima y la tengo que cuidar-alice

no alice tu descansa yo me quedare con ella-joe

pero-alice pero alguien la interrumpe

amm lo siento por interrumpir alice pero te recuerdo que ya no soy una niña y puedo cuidarme sola-zafiro

zafiro eso no parecia hace un año-alice

no me lo recuerdes-zafiro

que paso?-joe

bueno-alice

no lo digas-zafiro

decir que?-joe

nada-zafiro

tarde o temprano se va a enterar-alice

pero no ahora-zafiro enojada

que?-joe

nada enserio nada-zafiro

alice tenemos que irnos-shein

esta bien-alice-solo espera un segundo

**en ese instante alice se acerca al oido de zafiro**

_si tanto te gusta deverias de decirselo no crees?-_alice en forma de susurro

lo pensare-zafiro

esta bien-alice-joe

si?-joe

por favor cuida de ella-alice llendose

descuida-joe

* * *

><p><strong>con shein y alice<strong>

crees que se lo vaya a decir?-shein

conociendola seguramente esta noche-alice

**cuando llegan a la suite de alice**

bien creo que aqui nos separamos-shein

si...espero verte mañana-alice con una sonrisa y regalandole un beso a shein en la mejilla

**lastima que en ese instante no sabian que alguien los estava espiando y despues de que alice se diera la vuelta fue tras shein**

olle tu-shun

que quieres?-shein

he visto como miras a alice y no me agrada-shun

crees que a mi me agrada como la miras?-shein

que?-shun

se que tu estas enamorado de ella y dejame decirte que no lo permitire-shein

mas te vale que te alejes de ella-shun

tu perdiste tu oportunidad kazami ahora es mia-shein

no lo creo-shun

ah?-shein

ya la perdi una vez y no la volvere a perder-shun

jajaja crees que ella te quiere despues de tanto tiempo?-shein

que quieres decir?-shun

que ella me dijo que cuando era un poco mas pequeña estaba enamorada de ti shun kazami-shein

**en eso shun abre los ojos como platos**

no la vuelvas a ver-shein

obligame-shun

...-shein

como tu dijiste estoy enamorado de ella y no pienso rendirme-shun

esta bien-shein-entonces es la guerra

acepto gustoso-shun

* * *

><p><strong>con alice<strong>

**alice pov**

_que raro no he visto a shun desde hace 2 dias-dije-bien ha de estar con fabia_

_no me gusta que el este con ella no se por que pero me siento muy rara cuando los veo juntos es un sentimiento que hace muchono ciento es como querer matar a alguien pero yo no soy asi_

_la odio?-me preguntaba_

_no no puede ser ya que to casi no odio a nadie_

_entonces estare celosa?-otra pregunta_

_no tampoco podria ser ya que ya no estoy enamorada de shun_

_entonces?-me sigo preguntando_

* * *

><p><strong>continuara<strong>

**muchas gracias a:**

**andromedasamantha:**_jaja me hizo reir mucho tu pregunta ¿a dan lo arrojaran por la ventana? no lastima que no_

DianaLauraHPFan:_no estaban hablando de fabia si no de alice _

**espero y les haya gustado el capi**

**me despido**

**besos**

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro Gehabich  
><strong>

**PD:**_dejen reviews _


	21. Chapter 21

_alice pov_

_que raro no he visto a shun desde hace 2 dias-dije-bien ha de estar con fabia_

_no me gusta que el este con ella no se por que pero me siento muy rara cuando los veo juntos es un sentimiento que hace muchono ciento es como querer matar a alguien pero yo no soy asi_

_la odio?-me preguntaba_

_no no puede ser ya que to casi no odio a nadie_

_entonces estare celosa?-otra pregunta_

_no tampoco podria ser ya que ya no estoy enamorada de shun_

_entonces?-me sigo preguntando_

* * *

><p>cuando siento que alguien se posa detras de mi<p>

ahh-dije dando una vuelta

descuida soy yo-escuche decir esa voz tan vacia pero conmigo era muy diferente tanto que se podia escuchar un poco de dulzura

me espantaste-dije

lo siento-shun ¿nervioso?

es muy raro ver a shun asi ya que el muy callado y...sexy ¿que dije? olvidenlo

alice-dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos

ahh? si perdon-dije-¿que decias?

alice ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-shun

por supuesto-alice

¿que sientes por shein?-shun

¿escuche bien? ¿lo que siento por shein? me sorprendio bastante con esa pregunta

q..qu..que?-dije tartamudeando y si no estoy equivocada tambien estaba sonrojada

¿que si sientes algo por shein?-shun

pu..pues es un gran amigo y me apoyo cuando mi abuelo fallecio-fue lo que pude decir ya que sentia un nudo en mi garganta

no ¿crees quererlo como algo mas que un amigo?-shun

eso si me sorprendio nunca podria ver a shein como algo mas que un amigo no digo que no sea guapo ni caballeroso pero solo lo veo y lo vere como uno de mis mejores amigos

no simplemente lo quiero como mi hermano-dije aun mas sonrojada

**fin alice p.o.v**

**shun p.o.v**

cuando escuche "simplemente lo quiero como mi hermano" sentia que mi corazon al fin respiraba ya que eso significaba que tenia una oportunidad

pero ¿por que me preguntaste eso?-alice

ya no supe que mentira decirle asi que dije lo unico que se me ocurrio

simple curiosidad-dije

simple curiosidad? ni el mas idiota me lo creeria...dan es posible

esta bien-alice y por sus ojos se notaba que no estava muy convencida

cuando por accidente un pequeño bostezo sale de sus boca la cual yo me quedo mirando a esos dulces labios

lo siento shun pero-me dijo alice y otro bostezo aparecio-tengo que descansar ya que he tenido un dia muy agotador

esta bien-dije con una sonrisa-buenas noches

buenas noches-alice al igual sonriendome

en camino a mi dormitorio fue muy cansado genial ya soy peor que dan

cuando ya estuve acostado no me pude dormir ya que seguia pensando en esos dulces y carnosos labios

_¿como sabran?_-me preguntaba claro que no en voz alta por que seguramente y ella podria escucharme

**fin shun p.o.v **

* * *

><p><strong>con zafiro<strong>

joe has de estar muy cansado-zafiro- ¿por que sigues aqui? ¿por que te tomaste la molestia de cuidarme?

no creias que te iba a dejar sola-joe

joe puedo cuidarme sola-zafiro

pero no lo haras-joe

ahh?-zafiro

se lo horrible que es estar en un hospital y mas bien una enfermeria-joe

¿como?-zafiro

yo tenia un problema en mi cerebro-joe

¿y como te recuperaste?-zafiro

wavern me ayudo bastante-joe

_¿quien es esa?_-penso zafiro enojada

te has de preguntar quien es o mejor dicho era-joe

pues de hecho si-zafiro

ella fue mi bakugan guardian-joe-ella contenia el nucleo de infinidad dentro de si

¿y que paso con ella?-zafiro

ella se sacrifico para salvar la tierra-joe derramando un par de lagrimas

lo siento bastante soy una tonta no debi preguntar-zafiro

no te preocupes-joe-y dime tu ¿nunca has tenido un bakugan?

si-zafiro

¿y cual era su nombre?-joe

omega leonidas darkus-zafiro

¿y como lo conociste?-joe

de hecho el me encontro a mi-zafiro

¿por que dices?-joe

por que es cierto yo acababa de despertar cuando el estaba al lado de mi cama-zafiro

zafiro tengo que preguntarte algo-joe

¿que?-zafiro-_sera no no te hagas iluciones tu no eres nada para el-pensaba triste_

cuando alice y shein estavan aqui tu te enojaste por que no querias decirme algo y mi pregunta es ¿que sucedio para que no quisieras contarmelo?-joe

_alice tiene razon debo de decirselo_-pensaba zafiro-joe solo prometeme no decirle a nadie ya que es un secreto

te lo prometo-joe

bien-zafiro

* * *

><p><strong>continuara<strong>

**muchas gracias a:**

**DianaLauraHPFan:me hizo reir tu review y como expresas tu odio por shein jaja**

**andromedasamantha :lo siento mucho que no hayan aventado a dan por la ventana espero y sigas leyendo este fic :)**

**HaibakusunMexiKuso:que aunque no deje reviews se que sigue leyendo esta historia**

**me despido**

**besos**

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro Gehabich**


	22. Chapter 22

_zafiro tengo que preguntarte algo-joe_

_que?-zafiro-sera no no te hagas iluciones tu no eres nada para el-pensaba triste_

_cuando alice y shein estavan aqui tu te enojaste por que no querias decirme algo y mi pregunta es que sucedio para que no quisieras contarmelo?-joe_

_alice tiene razon debo de decirselo-pensaba zafiro-joe solo prometeme no decirle a nadie ya que es un secreto_

_te lo prometo-joe_

_bien-zafiro _

* * *

><p><em>no es posible-alice espantada por la vista<em>

_frente a ella se encontraban todos sus amigos y familiares ba ados en sangre a lo largo se podian escuchar gritos por el dolor cuando a lo lejos pudo divisar a alguien muy conocido para eya_

_shun-alice intentando acercarse_

_pero antes de que ella llegara se acercaron 2 hombres grandes y de buen fisico los cuales tomaron de los brazos al pobre chico y se lo llevaron a rastras_

_no se atrevan a tocarlo-se dijo alice en forma de susurro antes de seguirlos_

_cuando por fin llegaron a un tipo de cuarto oscuro prendieron las luces y la pobre de alice quedo en shock al ver ese cuarto el cual estava lleno de huesos de cadaveres bastante sangre que deverian de tener mas de mil personas y por ultimo bastantes objetos de tortura_

_shun-volvio a decir_

_cuando volteo a ver al nombrado pudo ver que estava apoyado contra un tipo de mesa en eso se acercan de nuevo los 2 sujetos de nuevo pero con un tipo de liston o cordon en las manos y empiiezan a golpear al pobre en la espalda_

_AHHH!-era lo unico que podia decir shun gracias al dolor que ese objeto le provocava_

_asi estuvieron tras varios minutos y dejaron de hacerlo cuando veian que el joven ya no se movia y tampoco respiraba_

_genial ahora vamos por esa chiquilla llamada alice gehabich-dijo el sujeto numero uno_

_cuando alice se dio la vuelta tenia los ojos llorosos al sabes que la persona que tanto tanto quiso estava muerta_

_pero cuando se dio la vuelta_

* * *

><p>AHHH!-grito alice despertando-shun-dijo pero esta vez en forma de susurro<p>

¿si?-se escucho

shun que bueno que estas bien-dijo abrazando al mencionada

jajaja nunca he estado mejor-pero esta vez no era la misma voz

esa voz era un poco mas...sombria

te pasa algo-alice

separandose de el abre los ojos los cuales se abren como platos al ver que al que estava abrazando no era shun

ante ella estava algo o alguien muy parecido a shun

ese sujto de piel negra,ojos color rubi y el mismo cabello solo que el de el no tenia el brillo que el verdadero

¿qui..quien eres tu?-alice

tu me conoces

¿que quieres?-alice

la pregunta seria que queremos

¿queremos?-alice

si queremos-se pudo escuchar algo entre las sombras

¿quien eres? MUESTRATE-alice

con gusto señorita- ¿? en eso de las sombras aparecen 4 chicos parecidos a los peleadores pero con la piel color rubi y cabello negro

por que me quieren?-alice

eres la ultima humana que queda en la tierra-dijo el sujeto parecido a dan (creo que el es mas inteligente)

asi que te necesitamos-dijo la sombra de runo

no se acerquen-alice

alice-¿?

que-alice

ALICE DESPIERTA-¿?

atrapenla-dijo la sombra de shun

en eso todos intentaron atrapar a alice

ALICE DESPIERTA YA- ?

AHHHH!-alice abriendo los ojos

alice estas bien?-volvio a escuchar

shun?-alice

si alice soy yo-shun

SHUN!-alice abrazando al mencionado-que bueno que estas bien-dijo llorando

alice que te pasa?-shun separando a alice de si

tuve un sueño muy horrible-alice

que pasaba en tu sueño?

**despues de que alice le contara lo que habia soñado**

descuida alice solo fue un mal sueño-shun

pero fue muy real-dijo alice mientras seguia llorando

en ese momento siente que alguien poza sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo atrapandola en un dulce y reconfortante abrazo

tranquila estoy contigo-shun

gracias-alice

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado el capi<strong>

**muchas gracias a:**

**Roxi gonzales:muchas gracias por tu review **

**HaibakusunMexiKuso:no muchas gracias a ti por seguir esta historia :)**

**me despido**

**besos**

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro Gehabich**

**PD:dejen reviews**


	23. Chapter 23

_despues de que alice le contara lo que habia soñado_

_descuida alice solo fue un mal sueño-shun_

_pero fue muy real-dijo alice mientras seguia llorando_

_en ese momento siente que alguien poza sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo atrapandola en un dulce y reconfortante abrazo_

_tranquila estoy contigo-shun_

_gracias-alice _

* * *

><p><strong>con zafiro<strong>

¿enserio sucedio eso?-joe

si...fue horrible-zafiro empezando a llorar

lo lamento bastante-joe abrazandola

no descuida-zafiro-solo..que...quisiera...que nunca hubiera pasado eso

tambien yo-joe dedicandole un dulce beso en la cabeza

**cuando voltea hacia un lado donde se encontraba la ventana**

que raro-zafiro

¿que?-joe

ya amanecio-zafiro

¿tan rapido?-joe

bien parece que si-zafiro cuando aparece un pequeño bostezo

¿estas cansada?-joe separandose de ella

un poco solo fue por el llorar-zafiro- ¿y tu?

parecera raro pero no-joe

jajaja si que eres raro-zafiro

oye-joe

**en eso llegan alice y shein**

hola-shein

hola chicos-zafiro

te sientes mejor?-alice

por supuesto que si-zafiro

me alegro-alice-chicos ¿puedo hablar a solas con ella un momento?

claro-joe

joe-zafiro

¿si?-joe

muchas gracias por cuidarme-zafiro

de nada-joe sonriendo

_ya estoy decidida_-pensaba zafiro

zafiro-alice

¿ah?-zafiro saliendo del transe

y dime ¿ya le dijiste lo que te paso?-alice

si ya se lo dije-zafiro

¿y que sucedio?-alice

el...me abrazo-zafiro sonrojada

¿dime ya te decidiste?-alice

si ya estoy mas que decidida-zafiro

¿quien es el afortunado?-alice

joe-zafiro

se te nota-alice

como?-zafiro

estas mas roja que un tomate-alice entre risas

alice no te burles-zafiro

esta bien-alice

¿que ha sucedido con shun?-zafiro

no me lo recuerdes-alice

¿por que?-zafiro

tuve un sueño bastante raro en el que el aparecia-alice

¿que soñaste?-zafiro

**en eso llega el doctor**

disculpa eres ¿Zafiro Gehabich?-doctor

si soy yo-zafiro

buenas noticias puedes irte-doctor

¿enserio?-zafiro

aja-doctor

muchas gracias-zafiro

te ayudo a levantarte-alice

gracias-zafiro

¿bien nos vamos?-alice

si-zafiro-tengo que darme un baño me siento muy sucia

jaja-alice

* * *

><p><strong>con fabia<strong>

¿desde hace cuanto tiempo estudias en esta escuela?-fabia

hace mas de un mes-ren

aun no puedo creer que no te haya visto antes en esta escuela-fabia

oye acaso ¿hubo otra razon por la que shun terminara contigo?-ren

no creo-mintio fabia- ¿por que preguntas?

por que es muy raro que haya botado a una chica tan bella como tu-ren (aa que bello)

esta bien ya no te dire mas mentiras-dijo fabia sonrojada

¿me estabas mintiendo?-ren

¿no te diste cuenta?-fabia

si pero queria saber cuanto tiempo te guardabas la verdad-ren-y no fue mucho

oye-fabia

bien entonces dime ¿que ocurrio entre shun y tu?-ren

lo que ocurrio tiene un nombre y es Alice Gehabich-fabia

no entiendo-ren

shun se enamoro de ella por eso me dejo-fabia triste

sabes el es muy tonto por dejarte ir-ren

* * *

><p><strong>continuara<strong>

**se que tienen ganas de matarme y los comprendo y lo siento bastante por no subir solo que estos dias he tenido unos concursos de baile los cuales hemos sido las mejores mis amigas y yo en fin solo queria agradecer a **

**DianaLauraHPFan:muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y lo lamento bastante por no subir**

**roxi gonzales:me hizo reir mucho tu comentario o tu pelea con tu mente**

**HaibakusunMexiKuso:lo lamento mucho que te hayas deprimido por lo de shun pero ya estamos a mano ya que tu me hiciste llorar con tu fic "¿por que a ti?" he incluso mi hermano ya me dice loca**

**espero que les haya gustado el capi**

**me despido**

**besos**

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro Gehabich**

**PD:dejen reviews**


	24. Chapter 24

_lo que ocurrio tiene un nombre y es Alice Gehabich-fabia_

_no entiendo-ren_

_shun se enamoro de ella por eso me dejo-fabia triste_

_sabes el es muy tonto por dejarte ir-ren_

* * *

><p>por que eres asi conmigo?-fabia<p>

¿como?-ren

cariñoso y alegre-fabia-_hace mucho tiempo que nadie me trataba asi...nisiquiera...shun_

creo que ya es tiempo de que te diga la verdad-ren

¿de que estas hablando?-fabia

**fabia se sorprendio al sentir unas manos calidas levantar las suyas**

¿ren que haces?-fabia

**es eso el moreno coloca su dedo indice verticalmente en los labios de la peliazul**

por favor dejame hablar ami-ren

**fabia solo asiente**

fabia te sere sincero cuando te conoci pense que eras una persona bastante molesta-ren

**fabia bastante enojada intenta liberarse de su agarre pero no pudo ya que el peliblanco (naa ya esta viejo) uso mas fuerza en su agarre**

dijiste que me dejarias hablar-ren calmandola-bien como decia para mi eras una molestia al igual que para gundalia

**pero volvio a suceder lo mismo**

pero-ren

en eso fabia se calma

pero con el tiempo te he conocido mejor y-ren-supe que eres una persona maravillosa

_si fuera maravilosa shun no me habria dejado_-pensaba fabia

eres como ninguna chica que yo hubiera conocido-ren-he llegado a sentir por ti una gran amistad incluso-hizo una pausa

¿incluso?-fabia

me he llegado a...enamorar...de ..ti-ren

¿enserio?-fabia bastante feliz

por que men-ren lo interrumpieron

en eso siente unos calidos labios contra los suyos convirtiendolo en un beso torpe pero apasionado,sorpendido por el acto de la neathiana abre bastante los ojos los cuales con poco tiempo empieza a cerrarlos al mismo tiempo que suelta las manos de la chica la cual empieza a correr sus manos por el bien formado torso del chico hasta que se encuentra con su cuello y automaticamente cierra los brazos encerrando al chico y profundizando el beso

en cambio el empieza a mover sus brazos por la espalda de su amada hasta tenerla sujeta de la cintura y al igual que fabia profundizando el beso hasta que por lastima se les termina el oxigeno el cual rompe el beso con ellos respirando cortadamente intentando respirar pero sin retirar los brazos

¿por..que...hiciste..eso?-ren respirando cortadamente

por...que..yo he...sentido lo mismo..por ti-fabia de igual manera

¿enserio?-ren tranquilizando su respiracion

si-fabia

entonces quieres ser mi-ren pero lo volvieron a interrumpir con otro beso

claro que si-fabia

* * *

><p><strong>CON ALICE Y ZAFIRO<strong>

alice-zafiro

¿eh?-alice

entonces dime-zafiro

¿que?-alice

¿tu ya te decidiste entre shun o shein?-zafiro

de que estas hablando-alice sonrojada

alice ¿no te has dado cuenta?-zafiro

¿de que?-alice

que shun esta enamorado de ti al igual que shein-zafiro

no es cierto-alice

alice no insistas sabes que tengo razon-zafiro

no importa si tienes razon o no-alice-se que shun no me querria y shein debe de estar enamorado de alguien mas

pero-zafiro

otra cosa...hace mucho deje de sentir cosas por shun-alice

no te creo-zafiro

¿por que lo dices?-alice

por que lo logro ver en tus ojos-zafiro

¿eh?-alice

(suspiro) lo que intento decirte es que cuando estas con el...en tus ojos puedo ver que lo amas-zafiro

esta bien-alice-todavia siento algo por el

¿y que esperas?-zafiro

lo pensare-alice-¿y tu?

¿yo que?-zafiro

cuando se lo diras a joe-alice

este-zafiro nerviosa

* * *

><p><strong>continuara<strong>

**lo lamento por no subir pero enserio lo tenia planeado subir hace 3 dias pero he estado un poco enferma**

**muchas gracias a:**

**DianaLauraHPFan:muchas gracias por seguir este fic espero que te haya gustado el capi**

**Roxi gonzales:me espantaste con tu review diciendo que habria muerte aun asi espero que te haya gustado el capi **

**espero que les haya gustado el capi**

**me despido**

**besos**

***b *y *e ***

**Zafiro Gehabich **

**PD:dejen reviews para saber si les gusto el capi**


	25. Chapter 25

_y que esperas?-zafiro_

_lo pensare-alice- ¿y tu?_

_¿yo que?-zafiro_

_cuando se lo diras a joe-alice_

_este-zafiro nerviosa_

* * *

><p>tienes razon no puedo ocultarlo demasiado tiempo-zafiro<p>

¿entonces se lo diras?-alice

si-zafiro

* * *

><p><strong>con shun<strong>

tengo que hacer algo rapido si no la perdere-shun

y que piensas hacer-ace (POR FIN APARECIO!)

no lo se-shun

y por que no simplemente se lo dices "mister cobarde"-ace

mira quien lo dice-shun-tu no le has podido decir lo que sientes a mira desde hace 2 años

es bastante diferente-ace

dime que hay de diferencia-shun

hum-ace

los 2 queremos a unas pelirrojas,no podemos decirles lo que sentimos por que tenemos miedo-shun

¿miedo a que?-ace

a perder una amistad por nuestros sentimientos-shun

claro que no-ace

tenemos miedo de que no sientan lo mismo por nosotros,a ser rechazados,a perderlas-shun

tienes razon-ace- ¿pero que podremos hacer?

no se-shun-lo unico que se es que no pienso volver a perderla

* * *

><p><strong>zafrio p.o.v.<strong>

JOE-gritaba buscando a aquel chico

JOE-volvi a gritar sin ningun resultado

hasta que por fin lo pude encontrar intento acercarme pero mis piernas no responden

cuando logro divisar a una chica acercandose a el tiene el mismo color de cabello que fabia solo que un poco mas palido,unos ojos muy parecidos a los de shun,en su cuello lleva un tipo de collar con lo que parece ser el simbolo de los peleadores darkus es bastante raro mas bien parece una peleadora pyrus

cuando llega hasta el parece que desde hace tiempo se conocian perfecto al fin habia conseguido el valor que necesitaba para decirle lo que siento por el pero en este momento ese valor se fue cuando vi a esa chica bastante bella

otro chico del que me enamoro y termina traicionandome

por favor soy demasiado tonta el es demasiado bueno para mi el merece a una persona mejor a alguien como ella

digo no soy bastante bella como ella,ni fuerte,ni nada parecido lo unico que soy es una maldita peleadora darkus que nunca volvera a creer en el amor

en ese momento siento que empieza a llover es bastante raro hace unos minutos estaba el sol bastante fuerte volteo hacia las nubes y veo que no es el mismo color grisaceo como todas las tormentas

es bastante diferente el cielo empieza a tener unos colores raros rojo,cafe,blanco,negro,azul y verde en ese mismo orden hasta que recuerdo algo

no puede ser son los mismos colores y el mismo orden de los atributos

de pronto siento que algo me golpea la cabeza seguido de ese golpe senti que me golpeaban la cabeza con 15 tipos de piedras

que habra sido eso-me pregunte con un dolor de cabeza

volteo a ver hacia abajo y me encuentro con 16 bolitas de colores

2 de color rojo y lineas naranjas

esto representa el atributo pyrus

3 de color cafe con lineas naranjas

representa el atributo subterra

2 de color blanco y lineas amarillas

representando el atributo haos

5 de color negros con lineas moradas

representando el atributo darkus

por dios cuantos darkus-pense

1 color azul marino con lineas color azul cielo

pobre-dije

2 color verde un poco palido y lineas verde esmeralda

representa el atributo ventus

pero lo que mas me sorprendio fue un bakugan blanco con lineas rosas

sin pensarlo 2 veces tome a los 16 bakugans en mis brazon y corri directo a mi suite

* * *

><p><strong>en la suite de zafiro<strong>

cuando llegue deje los bakugan en una mesita de noche en mi habitacion (en el mismo orden de arriba) y sin pensarlo tome mi celular y llame a todos los peleadores que he conocido en mi nueva vida hasta que por fin aparecieron

para que nos necesitabas-me dijo shun

siganme-dije guiandolos a mi habitacion

por que tuvo que venir ella-pense bastante molesta al ver a joe con ella

**al llegar a mi habitacion**

NO PUEDE SER!-gritaba Dan- ¡DRAGO!

¡DAN!-drago

* * *

><p><strong>continuara <strong>

**se que es bastante corto y lo lamento **

**muchas gracias a:**

**marifer12:extrañe bastante tus reviews espero que te haya gustado el capi**

**DianaLauraHPFan me hizo reir tu review espero que te haya gustado el capi**

**me despido**

**besos**

***b*y*e* **

**Zafiro Gehabich**

**PD:dejen reviews**


	26. Chapter 26

_al llegar a mi habitacion_

_NO PUEDE SER!-gritaba Dan- DRAGO!_

_DAN!-drago_

* * *

><p>drago?-pregunte descondertada<p>

si drado de dragonoid-me dio el bakugan pyrus

sigo sin entender-dije

drago es el bakugan guardian de dan-shun

shun tiene razon-se podia oir a un bakugan ventus

ah hola skyrres-dijo shun ¿sonriendo?

**fin zafiro p.o.v**

_hace bastante tiempo que no veo sonreir a shun su sonrisa es...bastante hermosa_-pensaba alice

hola alice-hydraniod

¿hydra?-alice-que feliz estoy de verte de nuevo

digo lo mismo-hydranoid

GOREM!-grito julie tomando el bakugan en sus manos y acercando el bakugan a su mejilla

tambien me da gusto verte julie-dijo el bakugan subterra

PREYAS!-grito marucho

ya te extrañaba marucho-dijo el bakugan aquos

¡Fortress!-grito ella

chan-dijo el otro bakugan pyrus

_con que su nombre es chan-pensaba zafiro-tengo que investigar sobre ella_

hola linda-runo

tanto tiempo runo-tigrera

ya lo creo-runo

asi paso el tiempo todos saludaron a sus bakugans,zafiro conocio al novio de julie llamado Billy el cual es un peleador subterra,hasta que sucedio algo raro poco **tiempo despues** aparecieron unas cartas debajo de los bakugans,todos incluyendo al silencioso shun estaban felices excepto zafiro la cual al caer la noche fue a la terraza del hotel

* * *

><p><strong>en la terraza<strong>

este dia ha sido el peor de mi vida-zafiro desviando la vista al cielo y derramando un par de lagrimas

¿que sucede preciosa?-¿?

¿ah?-zafiro nerviosa-no sabia que habia alguien aqui

¿ya me olvidaste?- ¿?

espera un segundo reconozco esa voz-zafiro- ¿leonidas?

si soy yo-leonidas

que gusto volver a verte-dijo zafiro un poco apagada

¿que sucede?-el bakugan darkus

nada estoy...estoy bien-zafiro

a mi no me engañas-leonidas

esta bien lo que pasa es-zafiro pero la interrumpen (como interrumpen no creen) ya que se escucha a alguien en la habitacion

¿zafiro? ¿que haces aqui?-joe

lo mismo te pregunto a ti-zafiro

wavern vino hacia aca y la segui-joe-ahora contestame tu

vine a tomar un poco de aire-dijo un poco enojada zafiro

no te creo-joe

¿por que lo dices?-zafiro

tienes los ojos rojos eso significa que estuviste llorando-joe

me largo-zafiro llendose

tu no te vas-dijo joe sujetando a zafiro del brazo

sueltame-zafiro

no te iras de aqui hasta que me digas que te pasa-joe

¿por que no le preguntas a tu futura novia?-zafiro

se lo estoy preguntando-joe sonteniendo ahora a zafiro por la cintura

¿ah?-zafiro

cuando siente los labios de su amado posarse sobre los suyos al principio intento alejarlo de ella pero con poco tiempo empezo a ceder ante el beso y como acto involuntario pozo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el al acabar el beso zafiro seguia con los ojos que de un momento a otros los estaba abriendo pesadamente

debia admitirlo no podia estar enojada con el y mucho menos despues de ese beso

¿por que hiciste eso?-zafiro

¿no te quedo claro?-joe

no-zafiro

en ese instante joe la vuelve a besar lastima que fue un beso corto pero al terminar ese beso justo su frente con la de ella

zafiro desde que te vi pense que eras bastante bella y me dije a mi mismo que no me rendiria hasta conseguir que fueras mi novia-joe

¿eso significa que?-zafiro

si...¿te...gustaria...ser ...m..mi...novi..novia?-dijo joe bastante nervioso

tardaste demasiado en decir una pregunta-zafiro

¿entonces?-joe

por supuesto que si-zafiro pero ahora ella tomando la iniciativa y dandole otro beso

te amo-zafiro

en eso se le dibuja una sonrisa a joe

igual yo-joe

* * *

><p><strong>continuara<strong>

**lo se es bastante corto y lo siento pero no tenia bastante imaginacion **

**muchas gracias a:**

**DianaLauraHPFan:me hizo reir la parte en la que shun te dice loca jaja espero que te guste el capi**

**me despido**

**besos**

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro Gehabich**

**PD:he tenido un tipo de vacaciones pero mas corto asi que intentare escribir a diario y dejen reviews**


	27. Chapter 27

_te amo-zafiro_

_en eso se le dibuja una sonrisa a joe_

_igual yo-joe_

* * *

><p><strong>CON ALICE<strong>

zafio si es rapida-alice observandola desde la playa

por que dices eso-hydranoid

ella estaba enamorada de joe desde que lo vio-alice

¿osea?-hydranoid

¿desde cuando hablas tu asi?-alice

¿como?-hydranoid

en un tono un poco fresa-alice

yo no hablo asi-hydranoid

obvio que si-alice

no-hydranoid

si-alice

hola alice-se escucho

hola shun-alice-_ya son 2 veces que estamos los dos solos aqui_-pensaba

FLASH BACK

_que linda vista-alice mientras miraba el oceano en el anochecer y con una pequeña brisa jugaba con su cabello-necesitaba esto para tranquilizarme_

_de prontro se escucho una voz_

_tranquilizarte de que?- ?_

_de todo,y dime no ibas a estar con fabia ?Shun-alice sin voltearse_

_como supiste que era yo?-shun_

_por que reconozco esa voz en cualquier lugar-alice-pero dime no estabas con fabia?_

_Por que preguntas acaso estas celosa?-shun_

_Claro que no-alice_

_Entonces por que te comportas asi?-shun_

_Por que no me agrada en lo absoluto-alice_

_Esta bien te creo-shun_

_Y dime tu que haces aqui?-alice_

_Simplemente quise ver el mar en el anochecer-shun-y tu_

_A pensar-alice sentandose_

_En que?-shun sentandose a su lado_

_En ti y si no estuvieras con fabia-penso alice_

_en alguien-dijo alice_

_Y se puede saber quien es ese alguien?-shun-espero y sea yo_

_Que le digo-penso alice_

_en shein-dijo alice_

_demonios que hice-pensaba alice_

_por que el?-penso shun empezando a enojarse o a estar celoso?-y que hay con el?_

_Nada olvidalo-alice_

fin flash back

que haces aqui?-shun

lo mismo que la ultima vez que estuvimos aqui-alice-pensar

¿no me digas de nuevo en shein?-shun

no (suspiro) no es el-alice-pienso en alguien mas

¿quien?-shun-_¿ahora tengo otra competencia?_

_pienso en ti_-dijo en forma de susurro

¿que?-shun

nada-alice

amm olle alice-shun

¿si? shun-alice

el otro dia estaba hablando con shein-shun

y ¿que te dijo?-alice

que tu le habias dicho que antes-shun

_no puede ser_-pensaba alice- ¿que antes?

tu estabas enamorada de mi-shun

_este es el colmo-_penso alice-lo siento shun tengo que irme-yendose

¿habra sido verdad?-shun

* * *

><p><strong>CON SHEIN<strong>

el iba caminando tranquilamente cuando de pronto alguien lo empuja muy repentinamente

¿por que le dijiste?-alice

¿decirle que a quien?-shein

ya sabes de quien estoy hablando de shun-alice

que hay con el-shein

shein te pedi que no le dijeras nada-alice

alice ya no sientes nada por el ¿o si?-shein

no lo se-alice-puede que siga sintiendo algo por el

alice-shein

que-alice

el no te merece-shein tomandola de la cintura atrallendola mas a el y leventando su cabeza con su dedo pulgar

¿como?-alice

eres demasiado buena para el-shein acercandoce cada vez mas-eres..tierna..linda...perfecta-decia entre cada suspiro

shein-alice pero en forma de suspiro

iban acercandose hasta que...

* * *

><p><strong>continuara<strong>

**jeje lo siento por dejarlo hasta ahi pero queria dejarlos con el suspenso jaja**

**me despido**

**besos**

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro Gehabich**

**PD:****Dejen Reviews**


	28. Chapter 28

_eres demasiado buena para el-shein acercandoce cada vez mas-eres..tierna..linda...perfecta-decia entre cada suspiro_

_shein-alice pero en forma de suspiro_

_iban acercandose hasta que..._

* * *

><p>no que estoy haciendo-alice alejandose de shein<p>

estabamos a punto de..-pero no pudo continuar ya que lo interrumpieron (¿ven?)

no lo digas-alice-shein lo nuestro no podria ser

por que dices eso-shein

lo siento pero yo no siento nada por ti-alice-creo que sigo sintiendo algo por shun

pero alice-shein

shein entiendelo yo no te...amo-alice-shein yo te quiero pero mucho mas que un amigo

no te entiendo-shein

que no te quiero como un amigo tu eres como mi hermano-alice-por eso te agradezco que me hayas enseñado todo lo que se

alice-shein

muchas gracias por ayudarme cuando mi abuelo murio-alice abrazandolo

no tienes que agradecer-shein correspondiendo el abrazo

pero quiero-alice

sabes shun es un afortunado-shein

pero se que el no siente lo mismo por mi-alice

¿por que lo dices?-shein

se que el esta enamorado de otra-alice

seria bastante idiota para no saber lo que se perderia-shein

* * *

><p><strong>CON SHUN<strong>

no puedo creer que me haya dejado asi-shun

calmate shun-skyress

como quieres que me calme-dijo shun bastante enojado-no me quiso contestar

eso no es facil para una chica-skyress

¿a que te refieres?-shun

para una chica no es facil aceptar que estan o estuvieron enamoradas-skyress

¿como sabes eso?-shun- ¿acaso has estado enamorada?

**en eso la bakugen ventus se buelve mas roja que un tomate**

e...este...pues-skyress

¿y desde cuando eres pyrus?-shun

a... ya viste la luna que hermosa-skyress

vamonos es bastante tarde-shun

quedate un rato mas para hablar hace bastante que no nos vemos-skyress

buena idea que tal si me hablas sobre tu novio-shun

si...sabes ya es tarde vamonos-skyress

no ahora nos quedamos-shun-asi que dime ¿quien es tu novio?

es secreto-skyress

dime es ¿pyrus?-shun

no-skyress

¿subterra?-shun

no-skyress

¿haos?-shun

no-skyress

¿darkus?-shun

puede ser-skyress

bien es darkus-shun-¿amm es hydranoid?

como lo supiste-skyress-digo...no no es el

aja-shun

* * *

><p><strong>CON ALICE Y SHEIN<strong>

¿entonces cuando piensas decirselo?-shein

shein no es tal facil-alice

¿no?-shein-simplemente le dices "te amo" y listo todos felices

es facil decirlo pero no hacerlo-alice

¿que sucedio con zafiro?-shein

en pocas palabras ya tiene novio-alice

¿enserio?-shein-pobre john

¿por que?-alice

por que el ha estado enamorado de ella desde que la salvo-shein

¿enserio?-alice

si-shein

si se enterara quedaria destruido-alice

no por que no le diremos-shein-es nuestro amigo y no queremos que sufra ¿o si?

no-alice

entonces esta hecho-shein

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

**espero que les haya gustado el capi**

**muchas gracias a:**

**DianaLauraHPFan:jajaja me hicieron reir con sus berrinches jajaja y con tu posdata " SHEIN TE PROHÍBO ACERCÁRTELE A ALICE, DEJA QUE ELLA SE QUEDE CON SHUN, TÚ SOLO ERES UN ESTORBO IDIOTA ÒOÓ" jajajaja espero que te haya gustado el capi**

**sin mas que decir**

**me despido **

**besos**

*****b*y*e*****

****Zafiro Gehabich****

****PD:dejen reviews****


	29. Chapter 029

_¿que sucedio con zafiro?-shein_

_en pocas palabras ya tiene novio-alice_

_¿enserio?-shein-pobre john_

_¿por que?-alice_

_por que el ha estado enamorado de ella desde que la salvo-shein_

_¿enserio?-alice_

_si-shein_

_si se enterara quedaria destruido-alice_

_no por que no le diremos-shein-es nuestro amigo y no queremos que sufra ¿o si?_

_no-alice_

_entonces esta hecho-shein_

* * *

><p>shein sabes que a mi no me gusta ocultarle cosas a mis amigos-alice<p>

no eres buena mintiendo-shein

¿que dices?-alice

que alice todavia no les dices lo que sucedio despues de la muerte de tu abuelo-shein

¿a que te refieres?-alice

cuando te volviste una de nuestro equipo-shein

no me lo recuerdes-dijo alice molesta

* * *

><p><strong>zafiro p.o.v<strong>

esta fue la noche mas feliz de mi vida por fin tengo al chico que tanto quise pero

que raro hace dias que no veo a john-dije

puede que haya estado enojada con el despues de aceptar ense arle a julie a usar una moto acuatica

tal vez estaba celosa lo acepto...pero aun asi no puedo estar enojada con el ya que el fue el que me salvo de qu me ocurriera algo malo y desde entonces ha sido mi mejor amigo

estoy bastante preocupada espero que no le haya sucedido nada

**fin zafiro p.o.v **

* * *

><p><strong>con shun<strong>

¿donde estara alice?-shun

¿por que no vas a buscarla?-skyress

tu no me hables-shun

¿por que estas tan enojado?-skyress

¿quien fue la que no confio en su compañero?-shun

shun no seas tan infantil-skyress

sabes que detesto que me oculten las cosas y sobre todo mis amigos-shun

shun fue un pequeño secreto-skyress

sabes ya no te escuchare-shun-ire a buscar a alice

¿te acompaño?-skyress

como quieras-shun

* * *

><p><strong>con alice<strong>

entonces ¿estas lista para decirle?-shein

no se-alice

alice acabamos de hablarlo-shein

pero shein tengo miedo-alice

¿miedo de que?-shein

de que si le digo termine diciendome que no siente lo mismo-alice

pareces una niña pequeña-shein

no es cierto-alice

si claro y yo no soy guapo-shein

pues...-alice

mejor no hables-shein

**lo que no sabian era que los estaban espiando**

¿de que estaran hablando alice y shein?-shun

seguramente de que ya son novios-skyress

muchas gracias skyress-shun

de nada shun-skyress

¿sabes por que no vas con hydranoid?-shun

gran idea el ha de estar con alice-skyress

¿con alice?-shun

si-skyress-y asi ella sabra que tu tambien estas aqui

sabes mejor quedate aqui-shun

no querias que me fuera-skyress

¿que quieres para quedarte aqui callada?-dijo shun irritado

que dejes de tratarme asi-skyress

¿y te callaras?-shun

si-skyress

hecho-shun

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

**lo siento bastante por no subir solo que he tenido unos pequeños problemas pero he aqui el nuevo capi**

**muchas gracias a:**

**DianaLauraHPFan:**por su review y solo queria decirle que espero que le haya gustado el capi

**me despido**

**besos**

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro Gehabich**

**PD:dejen reviews**


	30. Chapter 30

_sabes mejor quedate aqui-shun_

_no querias que me fuera-skyress_

_que quieres para quedarte aqui callada?-dijo shun irritado_

_que dejes de tratarme asi-skyress_

_y te callaras?-shun_

_si-skyress_

_hecho-shun_

* * *

><p><strong>CON ALICE<strong>

¿se lo diras o no?-shein bastante cansado

no lo se shein-alice

alice no es tan dificil-shein

si lo es shein-alice-no se que decir

las palabras te amo-shein

* * *

><p><strong>CON SHUN<strong>

ya se lo dijo-pensaba un poco triste

¿sucede algo shun?-skyress

eh no nada skyress-shun

sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-skyress

sera mejor irnos-shun yendose

esta bien-skyress

* * *

><p><strong>CON ZAFIRO<strong>

estoy harta saldre a buscarlo-zafiro saliendo del hotel

**zafiro pov**

al salir del hotel siento bastante frio

¿como es posible?-me pregunto

levanto la mirada hasta encontrarme con la luna llena

es...bastante hermosa-digo

giro mi cabeza 180 grados hasta que me encuentro con una cabellera rubia muy cerca del oceano

intento acercarme hasta que el voltea a verme

¿que le sucedio?-me pregunto al ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas-debe de haber sido algo bastante malo para haberlo hecho llorar

el voltea hacia la luna por lo visto esta diciendo algo ya que lo unico que puedo observar son sus labios moviendose un poco

regresa su vista hacia mi lo veo de nuevo a los ojos y... no puede ser conozco bastante esa mirada

corro lo mas rapido que mis piernas me permiten pero el actua rapido y se lanza al mar

¡JOHN!-grite

no puedo permitir que le pase algo-digo

y sin pensarlo hago lo mismo que el...ya en el agua logro divisar su cabellera rubia

tengo que darme prisa-pense

estoy nadando lo mas rapido posible y por lo que veo el perdio la conciencia

cuando ya lo tenia bastante cerca coloco su brazo alrededor de mi cuello mientras pozo mis brazos alrededor de su torso

_no puede ser_-comenzando a sentirme un poco mareada_-no puedo rendirme_-pense intentando nadar un poco mas rapido

por fin despues de un rato sali a la superficie intentando recuperar el aire que habia perdido y comenzando a nadar de nuevo hasta la orilla de la playa

no respira-dije preocupada

dale respiracion de boca a boca-me dijo mi bakugan

_todo por mi mejor amigo-_pensaba comenzando a hacer lo que me habia dicho

despues de un rato de estar haciendo eso siento que comienza a toser me alegro de que no haya muerto

cuando veo que comienza a abrir los ojos

por que lo hiciste-le dije en forma de susurro

¿hacer que?-me dijo un poco desconcertado

lanzarte al mar-dije

por que me entere de una noticia-dijo

¿cual?-dije

que tu estas de novia con ese-dijo

¿y que tiene eso que ver?-dije

como es posible-me dijo

¿que cosa?-dije

que no te hayas dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti-me dijo tomandome de las manos

john lo siento pero ya no te amo-le dije

¿que?-dijo

(suspiro) antes yo si estaba enamorada de ti o eso era lo que yo pensaba-dije-hasta que conoci a joe y me di cuenta que el es el chico que quiero

¿y que hay de nosotros?-dijo

sabes antes de marcharme de moscu junto con alice mis padres me decian que cada ser humano tenia destinada una pareja-dije-tal vez el destino se dio cuenta que tu y yo no somos el uno para el otro

¿entonces?-me dijo

john yo enserio te quiero pero como mi mejor amigo-dije

entiendo-dijo

por favor perdoname-dije

no hay nada que perdonar-me dijo

no pude aguantar mas las ganas de llorar asi que me avalanze contra el para abrazarlo y las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas

* * *

><p><strong>con shun<strong>

suficiente dentro de poco le confesare lo que siento-shun

¿enserio?-skyress

no me importa si es novia de ese idiota-shun

calmate-skyress

como quieres que me calme-shun irritado-que sentirias si hydranoid estuviera con otra

¿con quien?-skyress empezando a enojarse

ya sabes lo que siento-shun

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

**lo siento bastante por no subir pero he tenido bastantes problemas personales **

**muchas gracias a:**

**DianaLauraHPFan:espero que te haya gustado el capi**

**me despido.**

**besos**

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro Gehabich**

**PD:dejen reviews**


	31. Chapter 31

_suficiente dentro de poco le confesare lo que siento-shun_

_enserio?-skyress_

_no me importa si es novia de ese idiota-shun_

_calmate-skyress_

_como quieres que me calme-shun irritado-que sentirias si hydranoid estuviera con otra_

_con quien?-skyress empezando a enojarse_

_ya sabes lo que siento-shun_

* * *

><p>te odio -skyress<p>

quien empezo diciendoque alice y shein eran novios?-shun

por favor es mas que obvio-skyress

y es mas que obvio que hydranoid tiene a otra-shun

que infantil-skyress

* * *

><p><strong>con alice y shein<strong>

es tarde shein tengo que irme-dijo despidiendose de el con un beso en la mejilla

esta bien pero mañana hablamos-shein

okey te veo mañana-alice yendose

_lo que daria por tener tu cariño y amor alice_-pensba shein-_desearia que hubiera sido yo al que tu corazon eliguiera...y no a shu_n-pensaba apretando el puño

* * *

><p><strong>con alice<strong>

hydra-alice

dime-hydranoid

no estoy muy segura de decirle-alice

¿por que alice?-hydranoid

no lo se-alice- ¿y si piensa que no valgo la pena?

no pensara eso-hydranoid

¿como sabes?-alice

skyress me lo dijo-dijo hydranoid bastante calmado

espera un segundo-alice-¿skyress? ¿que tiene que ver ella aqui?

emm nada olvidalo-dijo hydranoid bastante nervioso

¿me estas escondiendo algo?-alice

no-hydranoid

no te creo-alice

mejor vamonos-hydranoid

esta bien-alice hasta que topa con algo- ¡AUCH!

se vale sobar-se escucha la voz de shun

jaja que gracioso-alice

dime estoy fuera de moda y esta es la nueva forma de abrir las puertas-shun-o ya estas mas loca

no se preguntale a julie-alice-shun necesito hablar contigo

¿sobre que?-skyress

lo siento skyress pero tengo que hablar con el a solas-alice

los dejamos solitos-hydranoid

hydranoid-alice

esta bien-hydranoid-amargada-susurro

¿que querias decirme?-shun cuando por fin estaban solos

¿sabes si hay algo entre hydranoid y skyress?-alice

no nada-shun

te noto bastante inseguro-alice acorralandolo contra la pared-dime la vedad sabes que yo logro convenser a cualquiera

que estas haciendo alice-shun nervioso

sabes que yo detesto que me mientan a si que dime la verdad y te dejare libre-dijo alice seductoramente cerca de su oido

no se nada-shun

¿seguro?-alice posando su mano en su torso

enserio-shun-por favor deja de hacer eso

hasta que me digas la verdad dejare de hacer esto-alice cerca de su cuello

esta bien-shun-ellos salen o salian

¿que?-alice

si ellos son novios-shun

¡HYDRANOID!-alice

s..¿si?-hydranoid

¿por que no me dijiste nada?-alice

¿sobre que?-hydranoid

que tu y skyress son novios-alice

es que-hydranoid

como es posible-alice bastante enojada yendose hacia su habitacion y dejando a hydranoid con la palabra en la boca (creo que es boca)

¿que paso?-skyress

se entero de lo nuestro-hydranoid

* * *

><p><strong>despues de varios minutos<strong>

alice-shun llamando a la puerta de alice

pasa-se escucha alice

que te sucedio-shun- ¿por que estabas tan enojada?

shun no puedo creer que me lo haya ocultado-alice

alice tu tambien has ocultado cosas-shun

si pero no tan importantes como esto-alice

nos habias ocultado que eras masquerade-shun-y aun asi te perdonamos

¿ah?-alice

lo que te digo es que todo mundo oculta sus cosas-shun

eso creo-alice

piensalo-shun dedicandole un dulce beso en la mejilla-buenas noches-yendose

buenas noches-alice_-ya tengo que decirselo no puedo segui ocultandolo solo espero y no lo tome tan mal_

* * *

><p><em><strong>continuara<strong>_

_**muchas gracias a:**_

_**DianaLauraHPFan o mejor dicho DianithaLauritha15 :espero que te haya gustado el capi y que te encuentres perfectamente**_

**_marifer12:enserio es extrañaba al igual que tus reviews_**

**_me despido_**

**_besos_**

**_*b*y*e*_**

**_Zafiro Gehabich_**


	32. Chapter 32

_nos habias ocultado que eras masquerade-shun-y aun asi te perdonamos_

_ah?-alice_

_lo que te digo es que todo mundo oculta sus cosas-shun_

_eso creo-alice_

_piensalo-shun dedicandole un dulce beso en la mejilla-buenas noches-yendose_

_buenas noches-alice-ya tengo que decirselo no puedo seguir ocultandolo solo espero y no lo tome tan ma_l

* * *

><p><strong>CON SHUN<strong>

skyress-shun

¿me llamaste?-skyress

¿crees que es tiempo de que le diga lo que siento?-shun

no lo se shun-skyress

soy un idiota-shun golpeando una pared

claro que no-skyress

skyress si no se lo digo pronto la perdere-shun cerrando los ojos

¿entonces que estas esperando?-skyress

¿que?-shun

mañana por la mañana le diras lo que sientes-skyress

no creo tener el valor para decirselo-shun

shun ya no eres un niño-skyress

pero me comporto como uno-shun bastante enojado

tienes razon pero es tiempo de que se lo digas o shein lo hara primero-skyress

shein...se me habia olvidado-shun

¿que ocurre?-skyress

no puedo permitir que se acerque a alice-shun

bien mañana se lo diras-skyress-¡ENTENDISTE!

si-shun bostezando

ahora ve a dormir-skyress

sabes pareces mi madre-shun

soy un regalo de ella asi que lo soy-skyress-ahora ve a dormir

buenas noches-shun

buenas noches-skyress

* * *

><p><strong>A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE<strong>

¿se lo dire hoy?-se preguntaba alice

¿decirle que a quien?-hydranoid

decirle a shun lo que siento-alice

¿crees que es lo indicado?-hydranoid

no lo se hydranoid-alice

¿alice?-se escucho la voz de cierto pelinegro

shun-susurro alice

alice-hydranoid

tengo que irme hydranoid-alice-no puedo ver a shun en este momento

¿pero por que?-hydranoid

tengo que tomar una decision-alice-por favor solo dile que...no me has visto desde ayer

esta bien-hydranoid

gracias-dijo alice mientras se iba

¿alice?-dijo shun entrando a la habitacion pero lo unico que logro ver era una bolita negra-hydranoid ¿donde esta alice?

no lo se shun-hydranoid

hydranoid no me mientas te escuche hablando con ella-shun

si hable con ella-hydranoid-pero no me dijo a donde iba

tengo que encontrarla-shun

¿por que?-hydranoid

no te lo puedo ocultar tu sabes lo que siento por ella-shun

si-hydranoid

e decidido decirselo el dia de hoy-shun

si es asi-hydranoid-seria mejor que la buscaras

si-shun y se va

* * *

><p><strong>CON ALICE<strong>

_seguramente hydranoid le dijo_-pensaba alice

ALICE-shein

¿ah?-alice-hola shein

hola-shein-y dime ¿ya tomaste la decision?

no-alice-es bastante dificil

alice-shein

shein-alice-no tengo el valor de decirselo

alice tu eres una chica muy valiente-shein

lo se...pero-alice

¿pero que?-shein

esto no es igual a todas las cosas que pasamos-alice

claro que no-shein-es mucho mas facil

puede que tu si pudieras hacerlo-alice-pero yo me siento bastante rara

¿que?-shein

si..yo...-alice-no se...siento mariposas en el estomago cuando lo veo y el es el unico que puede hacer que mi corazon se detenga

alice-shein

¿si?-alice

¿por que me lo dices a mi cuando el es al que amas?-shein

pero..¿y si no siente lo mismo?-alice-solamente hare el ridiculo

nada pierdes en intentarlo-shein

bien olvidando ese tema-alice-quieres ir a dar un paseo

claro...vamos-shein

olle ¿no hay noticias sobre john?-alice

el ya se entero-shein

¿como lo sabes?-alice

el otro dia lo vi-shein

¿y?-alice

se arrojo al mar-shein

¿que?-alice sorprendida

por lo que me conto zafiro el intentaba morir-shein

¿y que sucedio?-alice

ella lo salvo-shein

* * *

><p><strong>CON SHUN<strong>

¿donde podra estar?-shun

¿la pregunta es por que huyo?-skyress

no lo comprendo-shun-¿ella sabia que le iba a decir todo?

yo no le dije nada-skyress

eso no importa ahora-shun-solamente importa que este lejos de shein

pienso lo mismo-skyress

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

**lo lamento bastante por no subir pero digamos que este no a sido mi mejor mes ya que me has sucedido bastantes cosas malas como que tuvieron que tuvieron que ponerme yeso en el tobillo gracias a un amigo,he tenido bastantes dolores y e estado bastante ocupada con mis clases de canto y de guitarra **

**muchas gracias a:**

**DianaLauraHPFan:espero que ta haya gustado el capi y di hydranoid y skyress son novios o bueno por lo menos en esta historia**

**AliceyShun:te tengo una sorpresa hasta el final de este fic **

**Roxi Gonzales:enserio lamento lo que sucedio con roxi espero que se mejore pronto**

**marifer12:espero que te haya gustado el capi **

**karina132:lamento por haberte hecho esperar espero que te guste el capi**

**muchas gracias a ellas por dejar reviews **

**me despido**

**besos**

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro Gehabich**


	33. Chapter 33

_CON SHUN_

_donde podra estar?-shun_

_la pregunta es por que huyo?-skyress_

_no lo comprendo-shun- ella sabia que le iba a decir todo?_

_yo no le dije nada-skyress_

_eso no importa ahora-shun-solamente importa que este lejos de shein_

_pienso lo mismo-skyress_

* * *

><p><strong>CON ZAFIRO<strong>

estoy preocupada-zafiro

el esta bien-leonidas

nunca sabes lo que sucedera leonidas-zafiro

solamente a pasado un dia-leonidas

pero el no es a si-zafiro

tal vez esta ocupado-leonidas

¿que crees que sea?-zafiro dejando de caminar-maldito

¿que sucede?-leonidas

mira-zafiro señalando hacia algun lugar

el esta-leonidas

si-zafiro

lo que zafiro se alaba era a una cabellera dorada BASTANTE cerca de una chica de cabello azul y ojos claros y por lo visto compartian algo mas que un acto de amistad

¡ERES UN!-zafiro siendo interrumpida

shhh-leonidas

¿ah?-joe separandose-zafiro

¿no es lo que parece?-zafiro bastante enojada-todos son iguales

dejame explicarte-joe

que quieres explicarme que me fuiste infiel con esta-zafiro

si lo hizo-¿?-soy chan lee la nueva novia de joe brown

¿que?-joe

felicidades-zafiro-que sean muy felices juntos

zafiro-joe-no

¡CALLATE!-zafiro

dejala amor-chan lee

adios-zafiro yendose corriendo

* * *

><p><strong>CON SHUN<strong>

la hemos buscado durante una hora-shun

todo por el amor-skyress

**_cuando alguien choca contra shun_**

ya estas haciendo amigas shun-skyress

callate-shun-¿zafiro?

lo lamento shun-zafiro

que te sucede-shun-¿has visto a alice?

nada y si la vi junto con shein haya abajo-zafiro dando la vuelta y yendose

shein-shun

es bastante tarde-skyress

no lo es lo se-shun

¿pero si ya son novios?-skyress

eso no me importa-shun-ella solamente es mia

tenemos que ser rapidos-skyress

ella es muy importante para mi skyress-shun

lo se y seria bastante lindo tenerla como nuera-skyress

¿nuera?-shun

te recuerdo que yo soy un regalo de tu madre por lo tanto tomo su lugar-skyress

si claro-shun

bien vamos-skyress

a lo cual shun solo asintio

* * *

><p><strong>CON SHEIN Y ALICE<strong>

alice-shein

¿si?-alice

¿vamos a la playa a tomar un descanso?-shein

claro-alice sonriendo

alice-shein

¿ah?-alice

piensas decirle pronto a shun?-shein

aunque no sienta lo mismo por ti tu eres como mi hermano shein-alice

gracias-shein

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

**lamento dejarlo hasta ahi pero fue lo unico que pude hacer ya que en este momento estoy destruida **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

**Karina312:muchas gracias pero yo no lo creo a si espero que te haya gustado el capi**

**DianaLauraHPFan:enserio? si no estuviera triste te diria que me hiciste reir por tu review espero que te guste el capi**

**AliceyShun:tendras que esperar ya que es una sorpresa**

**me despido**

**besos**

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro Gehabich**


	34. Chapter 34

_CON SHEIN Y ALICE_

_alice-shein_

_si?-alice_

_vamos a la playa a tomar un descanso?-shein_

_claro-alice sonriendo_

_alice-shein_

_ah?-alice_

_piensas decirle pronto a shun?-shein_

_aunque no sienta lo mismo por ti tu eres como mi hermano shein-alice_

_gracias-shein_

* * *

><p><strong>CON SHUN<strong>

¿donde podra estar?-Shun

Shun puede que sea linda y todo eso,pero es muy escurridiza -Skyress

lo se-Shun-sigamos buscando

¿podremos tomar un descanso?-Skyress

luego-Shun-tenemos que encontrarla

estoy agotada-Skyress

¿tan pronto?-Shun

disculpa pero te recuerdo que la hemos estado buscado hace mas de 2 horas-Skyress

¿y?-Shun

¡y!-Skyress-¡estoy bastante cansada!

¿y?-Shun

olvidalo-Skyress-Shun ¿que sucederia si ella realmente estuviera con Shein?

no habia pensado en eso-Shun dejando de caminar

_genial se detuvo_-Skyress-_al fin podre descansar_

pero por ello tenemos que llegar con ella antes que el-Shun

esto no puede ser cierto-Skyress

* * *

><p><strong>CON ALICE<strong>

¿ah?-Alice dando media vuelta

¿que sucede?-Ahein

podria jurar que alguien nos estaba siguiendo-Alice

Alice es una isla bastante popular pudo haber sido cualquiera-Shein

no shein estoy segura que alguien nos espia-Alice

no debe ser alguien importante-Shein

tienes razon-Alice sonriendo

* * *

><p><strong>EN OTRO LADO<strong>

¡Alice!-Hydranoid-¡Alice!

¡Hydranoid quisieras callarte!-Leonidas

¿y a ti? que te sucede-Hydranoid

tenia un pequeño dolor de cabeza-Leonidas-pero muchas gracias a los gritos de ¡alguien! ha incrementado

lo lamento pero ¿no has visto a Alice?-Hydranoid

¿no estaba con ese chico pelinegro?-Leonidas

¿Shun?-Hydranoid

el niño bonito-Leonidas

es Shun-Hydranoid

si-Leonidas

no esta con el-Hydranoid

¿ya le preguntaste?-Leonidas

seguire buscando-Hydranoid- ¡Alice!

¡callate!-Leonidas

y decia que el abuelo de Shun era el amargado-hydranoid

* * *

><p><strong>CON ZAFIRO<strong>

aun no lo puedo creer-Zafiro

hola-¿?

hola Leonidas-Zafiro- ¿que te sucede?

tengo un gran dolor de cabeza gracias al histerico de Hydranoid-Leonidas

creo que eres el unico fiel y cuerdo que conozco-Zafiro

¿sigues dolida por lo de Joe?-Leonidas

mis decisiones siempre han sido las incorrectas-Zafiro

¿que dices?-Leonidas

se que si yo hubiera elegido a John en lugar de Joe no estaria pasando por esto-Zafiro

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

**lo lamento,lo lamento,lo lamento,lo lamento enserio lo lamento perdon por la tardanza pero estaba un poco ocupada con la escuela lo lamento enserio.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

**DianaLauraHPFan:por su review si y te agradezco mucho por hacerme reir sabes te considero mi pequeña onee-chan de fanfiction espero que te guste el capi.**

**Kona kana lee:me alegro que te haya gustado y lo se lo lamento ya que se que a ti te gusta mas el keithxfabia enserio lo lamento espero que te guste el capi.**

**Izumi-chocolover:muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado el capi.**

**Me despido**

**besos**

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro Gehabich**


	35. Chapter 35

_CON ZAFIRO_

_aun no lo puedo creer-Zafiro_

_hola- ?_

_hola Leonidas-Zafiro- que te sucede?_

_tengo un gran dolor de cabeza gracias al histerico de Hydranoid-Leonidas_

_creo que eres el unico fiel y cuerdo que conozco-Zafiro_

_sigues dolida por lo de Joe?-Leonidas_

_mis decisiones siempre han sido las incorrectas-Zafiro_

_que dices?-Leonidas_

_se que si yo hubiera elegido a John en lugar de Joe no estaria pasando por esto-Zafiro_

* * *

><p>¿pero que dices?-Leonidas<p>

que ya he tomado una decision-Zafiro

* * *

><p>!Alice!-Hydranoid<p>

¿que ocurre?-Alice

te por Alice encuentro fin-Hydranoid bastante cansado

¿ah?-Alice

te Shun buscando esta-Hydranoid

Hydranoid no entiendo-Alice

!Shun te esta buscando!-Hydranoid

S... Shun?-Alice sonrojada

¿Alice?-Shein buscando a la recien nombrada con la mirada ya que desaparecio

genial...tengo que seguir buscandola-Hydranoid

¿que quiere el con Alice?-Shein

no puedo decir una sola palabra-Hydranoid

Hydranoid no importa lo que te haya dicho ese ninja de cuarta-Shein

esta bien-Hydranoid-el quiere hablar con ella sobre...

!Hydranoid!-Shun

¿ah? hola Shun cuanto tiempo sin verte-Hydranoid

estabas a punto de decirle a este ojos de iguana ¿verdad?-Shun

Hydranoid-Shein

¿ah?-Hydranoid

solamente di una palabra y te mato-Shein

...-Hydranoid

¿que quieres con Alice?-Shein

eso no te importa a ti-Shun

claro que si-shein-Alice es mi mejor amiga..asi que si tu no me lo dices ella lo hara

intento decirle todo-Shun

eres un perdedor-Shein

¿que dijiste?-Shun

no se que vio Alice en ti-Shein-pero encuentrala rapido

¿que?-Shun

digo que no somos los unicos chicos interesados en Alice-Shein

tu como su mejor amigo ¿no deberias protegerla?-Shun

ella ya no es una pequeña puede cuidarse sola-Shein

...-Shun

como sabes ella ha cambiado bastante-Shein

eso es cierto-Shun

pero se que te has dado cuenta que ella es una experta en el arte ninja-Shein-incluso ella podria ganarte Kazami

* * *

><p>no puedo hablar con el-Alice<p>

¿Alice?-¿?

esa voz-Alice-¿Skyress? ¿eres tu?

si soy yo-Skyress-¿donde esta Shun?

no lo se-Alice-y no quiero hablar de el

¿pero por que?-Skyress

Skyress tu mas que nadie sabe que yo sentia algo por Shun-Alice

ante tal afirmacion Skyress solo asintio

pero...cuando Dan,Marucho,Julie y el se marcharon Runo y yo nos sentimos bastante solitarias-Alice

...-Skyress

cuando Mectavius Destroyer ataco Ciudad Bakugan Runo pudo volver a pelear junto a ellos-Alice

¿que habia sucedido contigo Alice?-Skyress

despues de haber dejado el juego bakugan y de que Shadow Prove me tendiera una trampa me uni a una organizacion secreta-Alice

¿que?-Skyress

fue ahi cuando conoci a Shein,a John e incluso pude reencontrarme con mi prima-Alice

pero ¿por que te uniste a ellos?-Skyress

era para proteger a mi abuelo ante los peligros de la vida-Alice

¿pero?-Skyress

el...murio en una explocion que fue causada por un experimento que salio mal-Alice

...-Skyress

mi abuelo,Zafiro y yo fuimos afectados-Alice-intente salvarlo pero era demasiado tarde su corazon se habia detenido

pero ustedes estan bien-Skyress

gracias a nuestra rapides pudimos escapar pero nuestros a-d-n tuvieron un cambio bastante extraño-Alice-por eso es que el color de nuestros flequillos puede cambiar de color

¿como aprendiste sobre el arte ninja?-Skyress

fue gracias a Shein...El me enseño todo lo que se-Alice-el es mi sensei

pero aun no entiendo ¿por que no quieres hablar con Shun?-Skyress

por que cada vez que veo sus ojos recuerdo la soledad que senti cuando ellos se marcharon-Alice

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

**Se que tarde bastante en subir el nuevo capi y enserio lo siento solamente que la escuela me ha tenido un poco ocupada y mas con este cambio de horario en fin**

**Muchas Gracias a:**

**DianaLauraHPFan:Enserio te considero mi querida onee-chan y espero que te haya gustado el capi**

**Me despido**

**besos**

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro Gehabich**


	36. Chapter 36

_pero ustedes estan bien-Skyress_

_gracias a nuestra rapides pudimos escapar pero nuestros a-d-n tuvieron un cambio bastante extra o-Alice-por eso es que el color de nuestros flequillos puede cambiar de color_

_como aprendiste sobre el arte ninja?-Skyress_

_fue gracias a Shein...El me ense o todo lo que se-Alice-el es mi sensei_

_pero aun no entiendo por que no quieres hablar con Shun?-Skyress_

_por que cada vez que veo sus ojos recuerdo la soledad que senti cuando ellos se marcharon-Alice _

* * *

><p>Alice-Shun detras de ella<p>

Shun... ¿que fue lo que escuchaste?-Alice

lo necesario-Shun-¿es cierto?

**Alice enojada se aleja de el con un aura un poco diferente**

es cierto-Alice dandole la espalda-se que a ti no te importa lo que siento

Alice-Shun

Hydranoid me busca-Alice comenzando a caminar

no Alice espera-Shun sonteniendo su mano

¿que?-Alice irritada

solo escuchame-Shun deteniendola con mas fuerza

me lastimas-Alice

no me importa solo quiero hablar contigo-Shun

pero yo no-Alice soltandose de su agarre

¡Alice!-shun viendo como Alice se alejaba

idiota-Skyress

¿que?-Shun

¿por que no fuiste tras de ella?-Skyress

hablare con ella esta noche cuando este un poco mas tranquila-Shun

* * *

><p><strong>CON ALICE<strong>

lo lamento Shun-pensaba Alice-se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo asi que no quiero ser un obstaculo entre tu y Fabia

**sin darse cuenta que choco con alguien**

Alice-Shein

¡Shein!-Slice

si soy yo ¿que te sucede?-Shein tomando sus brazos

nada-alice fria-sueltame

¿que dices?-shein-dime que te ocurre

nada-Alice intentando zafarse-te dije que me sueltes

no te voy a soltar-Shein

no quiero lastimarte-Alice

ambos sabemos que no puedes-Shein

¿que?-Alice

soy tu sensei yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes ¿recuerdas?-Shein

¿y?-Alice

no te he enseñado todo lo que yo se-Shein abrazandola-ahora dime que te ocurre

ya te dije que no es nada-Alice

soy tu mejor amigo se cuando te sucede algo-Shein

siendo asi deberias saberlo-Alice

¿Kazami?-Shein

**Alice asiente**

¿te lastimo?-Shein

no es eso-Alice

¿ah?-Shein

lo que sucede es que...-Alice

dime-Shein

lo que sucede es que el no siente lo mismo que yo-Alice

¿solamente es eso?-Shein

y yo no quiero entrometerme en su relacion-Alice

¿relacion?-Shein

su novia es Fabia-Alice

¿Fabia?-Shein

la reina de Neathia-Alice

no la recuerdo-Shein

cabello azul,de ojos verdes-Alice

ya la recorde-Shein

lento-Alice

* * *

><p><strong>CON ZAFIRO<strong>

hola John-Zafiro

hola que haces aqui ¿no estabas con Joe?-John

**en eso ella frunce el ceño**

¿paso algo?-John

el...estaba...-Zafiro

¿estaba?-John

estaba...besandose...con Chan-Zafiro

ese maldito-John

tranquilo-Zafiro

pero es que...-John

John yo...-Zafiro

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

**espero que les haya gustado y lamento mucho no haber subido antes lo que sucedio es que mi cambio de horario fue inoportuno ademas es bastante agotador**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Dianitha'15'Prodz:**si realmente Alice es muy suertuda n.n espero que te haya gustado el capi

Yuuki Kiryuu 16:je...je lamento que sea largo enserio pero me alegra que te haya gustado y realmente no pensaba incluirlos y por lo visto a ti tambien te sorprendieron Hydranoid y Skyress jeje espero que te haya gustado el capi

Deni Marukura:lamento el haber dejado el capi anterior asi pero he estado bastante ocupada enserio lo siento

Jessi Kuso:descuida te comprendo por lo de la escuela y al igual yo lamento no haberte dejado reviews en tu fic

**muchas gracias a ellas por dejar reviews n.n**

**me despido **

**besos**

***b*y*e* **

**Zafiro Gehabich**

**pd:dejen reviews ^_^**


	37. Chapter 37

p_aso algo?-John_

_el...estaba...-Zafiro_

_estaba?-John_

_estaba...besandose...con Chan-Zafiro_

_ese maldito-John_

_tranquilo-Zafiro_

_pero es que...-John_

_John yo...-Zafiro_

* * *

><p>yo...no puedo hacerlo-Zafiro<p>

hacer.. ¿que?-John

no puedo ocultar lo que realmente siento-Zafiro-no puedo decirte,que me gustas cuando no es asi

planeabas decirme eso-John-pero nunca pensaste si te iba a creer o no

era obvio que me creerias-Zafiro

soy idiota pero se cuando mientes-John-aun mas con algo bastante importante

lamento intentar hacer eso-Zafiro-pero no se que puedo hacer

¿intentaste escucharlo?-John siendo sorprendido por Joe

alejate de mi-Zafiro hacia Joe

¿puedo decirte lo que sucedio realmente?-Joe

¿o prefieres seguir ocultandote como una peque a niña?-John

te escucho-Zafiro

ella me beso-Joe-ella y yo antes del suceso de Nueva Vestroia eramos algo pero eso termino

quisiera poder creerte-Zafiro

¿puedes olvidar todo?-Joe

no puedo-Zafiro

si realmente deseara seguir con ella ya lo habria hecho pero te escogi a ti-Joe

lo pensare-Zafiro marchandose

te perdonara estoy seguro-John

¿y tu como lo sabes?-Joe enojado

por que la conozco desde hace tiempo,no es necesario que reacciones asi ya que los dos sabemos que soy mas fuerte que tu-John marchandose-pero si le ocurre algo a zafiro el unico responsable seras tu y no me querras conocer enojado

* * *

><p><strong>CON ALICE<strong>

Ella se encontraba reposando frente al mar azul donde lo unico que se notaba eran las pequeñas olas las cuales mojaban sus pies descalzos mientras una brisa de aire recorre sus cabellos y roza su rostro palido frente la luna con unas pequeñas nubes las cuales advertian que se asomaba una tormenta

¿ahora que quieres?-Alice sin voltear

¿puedo hablar contigo?-Shun

habla o calla para siempre-Alice volteando

realmente cambiaste bastante desde la ultima vez que te vi-shun cerrando los ojos y sonriendo-pero..eres fria y no recuerdo que fueras asi

la gente cambia-Alice marchandose

¿que dijiste?-Shun-Masquerade

**en eso Alice se lanza contra el,derribandolo y cayendo encima de el**

¿como me dijiste?-Alice enojada

esto era lo que queria-Shun

**en eso comienza a llover**

¿que?-alice siendo sorprendida por un los labios de Shun

_Shun_-pensaba Alice correspondiendo y cerrando los ojos-¿_se que esto esta mal pero por que le correspondo?_

_nunca pense que pasaria esto_-Shun

al separarse Alice derrama unas cuantas lagrimas

¿por que?-Alice

Alice tenemos que irnos o nos refriaremos-Shun

no quiero-Alice abrazando a Shun

¿no quieres?-Shun sonriendo

no quiero separarme de ti-Alice

pero tenemos que irnos-Shun

¿tu aun no lo sabes?-Alice

¿acerca de que?-Shun

por lo visto no-Alice

¿saber que?-Shun

que yo aun te amo-Alice

Alice-Shun sorprendido

pero yo se que tu tienes novia-Alice

no,no tengo novia-Shun

si Fabia es tu novia-Alice

¿Fabia?-Shun-ella y yo ya no somos nada

¿que?-Alice

desde que llegaste ella dejo de importarme-Shun-por eso termine con ella

Shun-Alice sonriendo y escondiendose en el cuello del pelinegro-la razon por la que cambie fue por el hecho de perder a mi abuelo la unica familia que me quedaba,el era como mi padre,cuido de mi y me protegia pero tras su muerte me senti desprotegida

descuida estoy contigo-Shun

gracias-Alice

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

**Lamento bastante el no poder seguir el fic pero la escuela me ha tenido bastante ocupada ademas he tenido unos cuantos problemas**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler**

**DianaLauraHPFan **

**Franchesca-chan**

**karina312**

**pani1598**

**InoySasuke  
><strong>

**Alice Rmirez**

**Me despido**

**besos**

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro Gehabich**


	38. Chapter 38

_que yo aun te amo-Alice_

_Alice-Shun sorprendido_

_pero yo se que tu tienes novia-Alice_

_no,no tengo novia-Shun_

_si Fabia es tu novia-Alice_

_¿Fabia?-Shun-ella y yo ya no somos nada_

_¿que?-Alice_

_desde que llegaste ella dejo de importarme-Shun-por eso termine con ella_

_Shun-Alice sonriendo y escondiendose en el cuello del pelinegro-la razon por la que cambie fue por el hecho de perder a mi abuelo la unica familia que me quedaba,el era como mi padre,cuido de mi y me protegia pero tras su muerte me senti desprotegida_

_descuida estoy contigo-Shun_

_gracias-Alice_

* * *

><p><strong>A lo lejos se podía escuchar la voz pesada de 2 seres de un tamaño diminuto,sus voces se oían un poco agotadas como si realmente estuvieran sosteniendo algo de gran tamaño<strong>

Alice-Shun-¿has escuchado eso?

¿de quien serán esas voces?-Alice alejandose del pelinegro

no lo se-Shun buscando a los responsables de aquellas voces

no me digas que..-Alice siendo interrumpida por Shun

creo que si lo son-Shun

**a lo lejos se podían observar a Hydranoid y a Skyress los cuales intentaban sostener 2 sombrillas sobre si**

¡SHUN!-Skyrres demasiado agotada-ninja de pelo teñido,donde se habrá metido?

¡ALICE!-Hydranoid el cual parecía que iba en la cuerda floja ya que no podía mantener el equilibrio

* * *

><p><strong>CON SHUN Y ALICE<strong>

creo que tendremos que ir con ellos-Shun

esta bien-Alice caminando junto con Shun

* * *

><p><strong>CON SKYRESS Y HYDRANOID<strong>

SHUN-Skyress un poco enfadada-¿sabes lo que realmente pesa esto?

lo lamento Skyress-Shun

donde se habían metido-Hydranoid

estábamos observando el mar-Alice

esta bien-Skyress-Shun tenemos que irnos,te resfriaras

ya voy-Shun siguiendola no sin antes voltear a ver a Alice

Alice-Hydranoid

¿que sucede?-Alice

¿realmente que fue lo que sucedio?-Hydranoid

le dije lo que aun siento por el -Alice-sin embargo...el no dijo lo que siente por mi

Alice-Hydranoid-esta mas que claro

lo que sucede es que realmente no se que pensar-Alice cerrando los ojos mientras siente una brisa de aire correr por su cabello

* * *

><p><strong>CON ZAFIRO<strong>

¿sera cierto lo que el me dijo?-pensaba Zafiro

¿que sucede?-Leonidas

Leonidas..¿estara bien perdonarlo?-Zafiro

no lo se..eso es una pregunta que solamente su puedes responder-Leonidas

yo...estoy demasiado insegura quisiera creerle pero mi cabeza me impide hacerlo-Zafiro

* * *

><p><strong>CON SHUN<strong>

asi que eso es lo que realmente sucedio-Shun

pero tu no le comentaste nada-Skyress

no-Shun pensativo

Shun?-¿?

que sucede Fabia?-Shun dando la espalda y deteniendose de pronto

Shun-Fabia-no tienes que ser tan cortante

¿segura?-Shun-eso es lo que realmente se merece la gente como tu

Shun-Fabia-yo he estado pensando acerca de haber terminado

¿y?-Shun

Shun-Fabia-yo...

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

**lamento el no haber escrito en mucho,mucho tiempo y espero que les guste el capi **

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Caro: **enserio eres de Argentina? tengo muchos amigos alla de hecho,espero que te haya gustado el capi

**Denisse Marukura**:espero que te haya gustado el capi

**Marifer Misaki: **_espero que te haya gustado el capi _

**_Haibaku Kuso_**** TomorrowBrawler:**espero que te haya gustado el capi

_**Flopi216:**_espero que te haya gustado el capi

**me despido**

**besos**

***b*y*e* **

**Zafiro Gehabich**


	39. Chapter 39

_que sucede Fabia?-Shun dando la espalda y deteniendose de pronto_

_Shun-Fabia-no tienes que ser tan cortante_

_¿segura?-Shun-eso es lo que realmente se merece la gente como tu_

_Shun-Fabia-yo he estado pensando acerca de haber terminado_

_¿y?-Shun_

_Shun-Fabia-yo..._

* * *

><p>Si es uno de tus discursos acerca de lo genial que eres-Shun-guardatelo porque adivina que,no me importa<p>

no Shun no es eso,yo estoy feliz de que hayamos terminado-Fabia

¿no haras tus tipicas rabietas?-Shun

¿porque tendria que hacerlo?,ahora estoy con Ren asi que eso no importa-Fabia sonriendo

**en eso shun voltea a verla directamente**

es bueno eso-Shun riendo-al fin dejaste de ser mi dolor de cabeza

y tu ahora seras el fastidio de alguien mas-Fabia burlonamente

* * *

><p><strong>CON ALICE<strong>

espera Hydranoid-Alice deteniendose repentinamente

¿que sucede?-Hydranoid

creo que olvide algo en la playa-Alice

se que solo es una excusa para volver a donde esta Shun-Hydranoid-pero esta bien te esperare en el hotel

gracias Hydra-Alice sonriendo y yendose de nuevo

**cuando llego cerca donde estaba shun escucho una voz femenina por lo cual decidio esconderse tras una roca para poder escuchar un poco**

pobre Alice no sabe con quien se metio-¿?

pero aun asi tu caiste en lo mismo ¿no es asi?-Shun

fue lindo mientras duro-¿?-pero fuiste un poco duro

_¿un poco duro?-Alice pensando_

pero aun asi te gusto y me dijiste que no importaba-Shun

_¿de que hablaran?-Alice aun pensando_

um,quieres volver a intentarlo?-¿? quedando a poca distancia de Shun

_¿quien sera?_-Alice dando la vuelta y viendo que era Fabia para despues quedar sorprendida

si es lo que deseas-Shun

Shun-Alice susurrando pero siendo escuchada

¿Alice?-Shun alejandose de Fabia

¿asi que era solo una broma?-Alice derramando una lagrima para seguido de ello irse demasiado rapido

* * *

><p><strong>CON HYDRANOID<strong>

¿asi que fabia esta con shun?-Hydranoid

si-Skyress-no se si aun este con el

esto es malo-Hydranoid

¿por que? ¿que sucede?-Skyress

Alice quizo regresar para estar mas tiempo con Shun-Hydranoid-asi que puede que Fabia ahora este lastimada

¿no seria Alice?-Skyress

no,Alice desde lo que sucedio con su abuelo es demasiado peligrosa cuando se enoja o se encela-Hydranoid

pero si ella nunca fue asi-Skyress-siempre fue dulce y sensible

ese es el problema-Hydranoid-dulce se convirtio en frio y sensible en sadica

entonces tenemos que ir-Skyress

**sin darse cuenta Alice pasa a su lado con las manos en los ojos aun empapada**

no lo creo-Hydranoid acercandose a Alice-¿Alice estas bien?

**sin responder Alice decide irse a su habitacion,cuando en ello parece que llaman a la puerta**

¿Shein?-Hydranoid-¿que haces aqui?

no soy tonto Hydranoid-Shein serio-Alice lloraba asi que quiero saber que le sucede

esta en su habitacion-Hydranoid viendo mientras Shein buscaba la habitacion de Alice

¿estas seguro Hydranoid?-Skyress-si lo ve Shun puede suceder un gran problema

estoy seguro que el es el unico que puede hacer sentir bien a Alice-Hydranoid

* * *

><p><strong>CON SHEIN<strong>

Alice-Shein tocando la puerta

vete no quiero hablar con nadie-Alice seria

Alice-Shein-abre la puerta o la derribo

solo lo hago porque no quiero pagar por otra puerta-Alice seria

dime que es lo que sucedio-Shein sentado en la cama

no es nada-Alice seria

no fue una pregunta-Shein siendo derribado sobre la cama sintiendo unos brazos a su lado abrazandolo-Alice..

**sin darse cuenta que alguien habia llegado hace rato y habia visto tal escena**

¿asi que eso es lo que quieres hacer?-Shun pensando

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>

**Hola de nuevo :),em bueno lamento demasiado el no haber podido subir este capi al igual que lamento el que este demasiado corto pero bueno estaba un poco confundida acerca de si realmente abandonar fanfiction ya que realmente no tenia demasiada inspiracion y al igual he dejadomis historias,despues de todo he decidido no abandonarlas asi que intentare subir rapido el siguiente capitulo,gracias por leerlo y espero que les haya gustado.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

**Flopi216:Realmente se que le falto demasiado romance pero es como un tipo de "intermedio" espero que te haya gustado el capi**

**Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler:todo a su tiempo haibaku :) espero que te haya gustado el capi**

**Denisse Marukura:lamento haberte dejado asi pero bueno esta es la conti y espero que te guste :D**

**Franchesca-chan:me alegra que te haya gustado y al igual espero que te guste este nuevo capi**

**Caro:mis amigos son de Cordoba :),espero que te guste este nuevo capi**

**me despido**

**besos**

**b*y*e* **

**Zafiro Gehabich**


End file.
